The Line Between Them
by Type 0
Summary: Hiro sure was growing up and was experiencing a lot of changes since the time he got into the institute. A well-known somebody even caught his full attention. With such a team and a world he's into, Hiro has to "love" a strong girl the way he least expected... or maybe, even in a way he never knew possible.
1. Ch 1 - It is Written

**Chapter 1 - It is Written**

.

It was just about 2 hours before that day end. A fifteen-year old boy was busy doing things within his "Nerd Lab" at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The place used to belong to his older brother, but time sure ticked away and the legacy was passed to him. Sitting on his desk, the boy was busy drabbling something on his journal. It was something beyond the scope of technicalities his microbots could even offer.

* * *

_Plus Points:_

\- _We're friends._

\- _We're teammates, so we could meet very often._

\- _She appreciated the supersuit I made her._

\- _We're both __NERDS__._

\- _We're in the same school._

\- _SHE HUGGED ME ABOUT A YEAR AGO!_

_Thumbs Down:_

\- _She's cool and I'm not._

\- _She's a tomboy… or perhaps she's like one._

\- _She's a year head of me. AND she's even older than me._

\- _I have no idea what her faves, likes, etc. are._

\- _A LOT of potential rivals out there. There could be this and that and this and that… there could be in the team or not… I couldn't really tell!_

\- _I'm beginning to feel weird when she's around. I can't talk or move!_

\- _She treats me like a little brother._

* * *

Being a normal genius and a superhero wasn't easy for a pubescent boy. In a good point, there was peace, with low-level threats, for the past year. The last time that they've got trouble was with Yokai, and they handled him pretty well. In a side note of interest, his daughter now taught at the Institute, and she's fond of visiting her father in the confinement. As for Big Hero 6, they continued their life as normal nerds seeking knowledge within the Institute. There were instances that they're prompted to wear those suits, but those were not-so-big deals.

.

With regards to the boy, almost everyone in SFIT knew him. His name was Hiro Hamada, the boy who invented the Neuro-Cranial Transmitter-controlled Microbots that almost succeeded in wrecking Krei Tech to oblivion. Back to his drabblings, he stopped as he pondered the last sentence he wrote. Puberty did strike firmly, and there's a lot of changes that happened to him. What caught his attention was his growing admiration to a special someone. Guess what, he got a crush on a girl who was so unlikely for that matter, and there went despair. With a sigh, he took out two pictures and was about to put them on that page of the journal.

.

Unknown to him, somebody managed to sneak behind him. Being 6'2" on that heels, the person got a good view of what was written on his journal, but save the pictures.

"What are you doing, Hiro?", a voice asked in somewhat a Spanish tone.

"Huh?!", Hiro replied in a surprised, panicky tone. Reflexively, he closed the journal and hid it in his backpack. On his back was Honey Lemon.

"I'm just doing… stuff.", he added, though it's quite understandable that it wasn't true.

"What kind of stuff? It's like you're comparing something or someone?"

"I-I'm just drabbling about things… eh."

"Wait a minute… ", she whispered and reached for something on the floor. It was the pictures he's about to put on the journal. One of them was the girl's ID picture, while the other was a picture taken on a train. The latter showed Hiro and the girl sleeping on each other's shoulder. Sweet indeed.

"Oh my god…", Honey continued.

"What?"

"You like GoGo!"

"W-wait, no!"

"Yes, you did!", and she showed him the pictures.

"How did you get that?"

"It's on the floor."

"Unbelievable. How could I ever misplace…"

"You like GoGo! You like GoGo!", she teased. Hiro tried his best to make her settle down but in vain.

"I-I don't like her."

"Why are you blushing then? And, why would you write that you feel weird when she's around?", Honey pointed to his cheeks.

"Eh… I do have some admiration…"

"My gosh, Hiro, you're really growing up! And now you're in-love with a very attractive girl!", she interrupted, and playfully hugged him.

"Whoa! That's not like that. I-I'm not in-love with her."

"Not in-love, huh? Then, what's it? A crush?"

"Yeah. I mean, no.", and he covered his mouth in regret.

"Gotcha! A fish is always caught in the mouth!"

"Okay, fine. You got me. I got a huge crush on her…", he said in an annoyed tone and facepalmed. With that, Honey Lemon settled down for real.

"I'm sorry for the noise, Hiro. I just got excited for the two of you. Anyway, it's getting late, better pack up.", she apologized and handed the pictures to him.

Hand in hand, the two cleaned the lab and was good to go. Lesson learned, Honey shouldn't get so hyped or she'd give you a backfire.

.

As they use in the corridor, Hiro couldn't help but to be sad. He's totally hopeless in terms of liking GoGo, and now Honey Lemon figured out his crush on the adrenaline junkie. Not that he didn't trust Honey, but how long could she keep the idea secret? The eyeglassed girl noticed his melancholy, and decided to drag him to a talking.

"What's the matter, Hiro?"

"Nothing."

"You're sad. I know there's something… Is it about your feelings for GoGo? Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.", she said and tapped his shoulder.

"It's not that. I just don't know what to do."

"Just have fun and enjoy the times you have with her."

"Well, I guess so…", he replied in a not-so-sure tone.

"Good luck with your endeavors with GoGo. I know you can do it. If you ever need help, I'll be here to support you, okay?", she assured.

"Thanks, Honey."

It was a good uplift. Honey really was as sweet as her name.

.

At home, Hiro reviewed what he had written before going to bed. As he saw Baymax, he remembered Tadashi's advice to see things in a different angle. He did what the advice wanted him to do. As he's in deep thought, his smartphone rang and he found out that he got a voice message. His heart might have skipped a beat or two, but he felt happy. What he heard was GoGo's voice…

_"Hey, Honey told me that you burned the midnight oil. Don't push yourself too hard. Get some sleep, okay? Good night, Hiro."_

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**I have watched the movie last 11/15 and this is one awesome and fun treat. It deserved all the praises it could possibly get. 4.999 out of 5. :)**

**However, this movie lacked an official pairing. Pairs could be this and that and this and that, so... LET THE SHIPPING WAR COMMENCE!**

**(Well Nah! Just ship who you like to ship and I'll ship mine.)**

.

**Obviously, this is a Hiro x GoGo fanfic. Deal with it. I have my reasons why I consider this pairing, and it's like they're perfect together.**

**Welcome aboard the HiroGo ship! :D**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****Let's have some good time in the cafe. See ya!****

****(BTW, this is a part of a double update. The other on was at _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_; "_Ties that Bind - Sherman &amp; Penny_")****

.


	2. Ch 2 - Wild Growth

**Chapter 2 – Wild Growth**

.

Saturday mornings were always pleasant. After five continuous days of working a student up at the Institute, a rewarding weekend would always in hand. Hiro wasn't out of this rule. However, considering what happened a day before, he could not get himself relieved.

.

As soon as he woke up, he rushed to his desk and took out his journal. The idea of his secret being spilled out prematurely boggled him. If GoGo managed to know that he likes her, it could only be one of two things. It's either she appreciates it, or she would not and hate him forever. Other than that, Honey just got a weapon against him. Not that she might use it, but she even told GoGo that he's up all night! With that…

* * *

_The possibilities are limitless. It's like a bomb ticking down to the last second! It must be defused, but how?_

* * *

Not having more than three sentences written down, Hiro stopped. He heard footsteps sounded towards him. Slowly but surely, he closed the journal, and hid it in the desk drawer. A pop sounded thereafter.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

"Oh, GoGo! I-It's good to see you.", Hiro greeted.

"Explanation. Now.", she snugly replied after clearing her throat. The boy's mind raced around. Could it be that Honey told her of his secret?

"W-what should I explain?", he stuttered.

"Why are you still up so late? What are you working on?", GoGo asked in return. Hiro got a thorn removed from his chest.

"I'm working on my microbots. You know, trying to upgrade them."

"Upgrade them? But the microbots were already… great."

"Thanks. I'm just trying to expand what they can do. By the way, why have you dropped by?"

"Honey and I were to have some donuts. And guess what, she not yet here.", she grunted and popped that bubblegum again.

"I wonder why?"

"She said she's gonna fetch Fred and Wasabi. What a fuss."

"What?!"

"What's with the what?"

"No, nothing. Would you mind if I get excused for some minutes? I'm going to fix myself."

"Go on."

The boy rushed to the bathroom to take a bath. GoGo took a book and sat down for a read.

.

As the water gushed to him, the genius thought and weighed things over. For the past year, GoGo had entered his room for an infinite number of times. But, today was different. The pressure Honey had exerted to him was tremendous, and the closeness of the two girls just complicated things. Or maybe, he's exaggerating the turn of events, whatsoever. Well, who knows…?

.

As soon as he fixed himself to look as decent as he could be, he went to her. She was reading a book about _Virtualization and Design_.

"Hiro. This book was awesome. It explains virtualization like it was so easy.", GoGo said, pointing to a diagram in the said book.

"It was actually easy.", Hiro replied.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"If you're such a smart guy, better teach me."

"Sure,. Why not?"

"Good.", and she pinched him on the cheek.

"Ow!"

"So, let's go down and have some breakfast. I'm getting hungry.", she suggested.

"Okay."

As they were on the stairs, he remembered what he's written and figured out that he's not freezing out on her presence, as he used to be. Good development; many to go.

.

The two nerds decided to have donuts and a hot milk tea for the morning. Seated somewhere near the corner, they got a perfect view of the entire café. They could see anything, from the counter to the door. Looking at the counter, Aunt Cass was so busy taking the customers' orders. Baymax was there too! Dressed like a barista, the supposed-to-be robot nurse was now helping in the café. Genius.

"A robot nurse working as a barista… Unbelievable.", GoGo said before taking a bite and a sip.

"It's actually believable. All that it takes is a chip with the necessary info. Besides, he's a big help to Aunt Cass.", Hiro pointed out. His aunt waved at them and seemingly wanted to talk to them, but there's a lot in queue.

"Baymax seems to draw a lot of attention…"

"… and customers too.", he added.

"Plus, the kids liked him very well.", she chuckled.

"Yeah."

As they're having a good time, somebody swiftly sat beside GoGo. Hiro was a bit of fear-stricken as he saw a fishy smile directed towards him.

"What took you so long?", GoGo asked Honey in a mocking tone.

"Those boys just won't come here!", Honey irritably replied, though changed to the usual tone afterwards, "So, you're having a good time with Hiro."

"Yeah, that's because you're freaking late."

Back to the boy, he couldn't help but to be nervous of what the eyeglassed girl might say. He tried to relax himself with a soothing drink, but in vain.

"I'll be getting my donuts, so have some private time.", and the tall girl went to the counter.

.

Awkward. That's what he felt. And, did she just say 'private time'? Fred and Wasabi might not have come, but Honey herself was enough to do the work. It was like she's already shipping them!

"Hey, Hiro. Are you okay?", GoGo snapped him to reality.

"Huh? Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure? You're like not feeling well."

"I-I'm fine. How can you say?"

"Your face is red. Okay, lemme see.", and she reached out to his forehead. Now, it's both heaven and hell to him.

"You're not sick.", she continued, and moved her hand to his hair.

"I told you.", he replied. As she forcibly nodded, a click sounded somewhere. Their connection, this time, was documented. Of course, it's Honey's doing.

"Hey, what's that for?!", the two said in unison.

"You're so cute together!", she said in a loud tone that drew the attention of the entire café, before taking another shot.

.

Girls really loved chattering, well at least one of them. Seemingly left behind, Hiro didn't care about it. Seeing them on a good talk was enough. Or maybe, seeing his crush was enough… Wait a minute, did he hear something like 'back subjects'?

"Back subjects? You have back subjects, GoGo?", he muttered.

"Look who's talking.", GoGo replied.

"I mean, I'm surprised."

"To get it into you, I hate chemistry and history. So, I'm not taking them or I might as well fail."

"But why? We have Honey to help us."

"I'm not in the mood to take it, okay?"

"Okay…"

"The semester is gonna end in two weeks. Don't you have any plan to take those back subs?", Honey asked the speedster.

"Not on this coming semester.", she snugly answered and finished her donuts.

"How 'bout you, Hiro? You got the same set of back subs, right?"

Hiro stopped from his bite. He and GoGo did have the same back subjects. Chemistry sure was hard for a virtualization genius and he was forced to make it as a back. An idea sparked, though he's quite unsure.

"Hey, Hiro!", GoGo poked him at the forehead, snapping his spacing out.

"I-I'm not pretty sure about it.", he said with a headscratch. Some minutes later, GoGo's phone rang and they were certain that she's got a delivery to do.

"I got some work to do, guys. Gotta go!", and the speedster stood up to leave.

"Wait. Stop!", Honey exclaimed as the other girl was beside Hiro, "Hiro, stand up."

The boy did so. With a click of her smartphone, Honey caught something of interest.

"What's with taking so much pictures of us?", GoGo asked.

"Haven't you seen it? Hiro's now taller than you.", Honey pointed out. GoGo looked at him, and saw that he's about half an inch taller. With a nod and a hard shoulder tap, she left to her errand

.

Left alone, Hiro was to ask Honey about her actions when she stopped him preëmptively. And, that's a fastbreak stop.

"You should be thanking me.", Honey defended.

"Thanking you? You're already steps from disclosing my secret!", Hiro replied in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry. She won't use it against you."

"How can you tell?"

"We're both girls, Hiro. Somebody you knew thought of the same, and I did not use it against him. Now, all you have to do is to persuade her to take the back subjects this coming semester, and be classmates."

"What? Why?"

"Imagine the amount of time you two will share together if you're both in the same class."

He stopped from the bite he's to take, again. Honey was dead right.

.

That evening, as he was lying down the bed, Hiro thought of what to say. After a minute or two or three, he got his smartphone and texted her of his idea. Things were not easy, for she's a girl of strong resolve. After a lot of exchanges came the end game…

* * *

_"Why are you even trying to make me take my back subjects?"_

_"Well, I'm thinking that we can make it together. You and me, working hand-in-hand, helping each other in getting it through. I know we can pass them in no time, so why delay it?"_

_"Fine. Since you keep an insisting about it, let's give it a try. But I will only enroll those two if and only if we will be classmates. Make sure that we'll register together, okay?"_

* * *

With widened eyes and a smile, he rejoiced with a "Yes!", and rolled on the bed, only to fall from it thereafter.

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**_"Up we go!"_**

**_\- Lulu (_From_ The League of Legends)_**

**Okay, the chapter title was actually based from a skill of that cute character. :)**

**Also, the term virtualization pertains, in my point of view, to his designing via holographic tech and related things. I'm not so sure of what it was called, but have seen a similar concept in _Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs._** **If not mistaken, they called it by that term there.**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

**Up next (about 3 or 4 days from now), a dare-devilish chapter! Stay tuned!**


	3. Ch 3 - False Promise

**WARNING: MILD, SUGGESTIVE THEMES AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

_**It is greatly advised to limit the expense of your imagination.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – False Promise**

.

What a day! Despite Honey Lemon's sheer interference and his over pessimistic thinking, events were getting to his favour. Scale of pain for the meantime: zero.

* * *

Now that everything's in-line, Hiro wore his sleepsuit and dozed off. It was a good night sleep or perhaps, a slumber better than any that he had for the past days. The next he knew was that the ambiance did not change. It was still night. He knew he got a long sleep, and that idea surmounts to only one thing. He overslept.

.

In haste, he went down the café and saw Aunt Cass busy with the customers. Baymax, on the other hand, was cleaning the windows. One floor up, he saw and ate a sandwich that was on the kitchen. From there, he heard a splash of water coming from the bathroom. Since Aunt Cass and Baymax were downstairs, and Mochi was on his room, who in the world was taking a bath in there?

.

Terrified, Hiro ran upstairs to his room and locked it. He theorized that, whoever that was, he would be going upstairs to him. He's not mistaken. In a couple of minutes, three silence-shattering knocks resounded from the locked door. The boy took a broom as a weapon and creeped slowly towards it, only to hear someone familiar.

"Hey, Hiro, open up!"

Swiftly, he threw the broom away, and unlocked the door. The sight made him jawdrop in awe. There stood his dream girl, all beautiful, just taken a bath, and was wearing a silky, light purple, night gown.

"Have you forgotten that I'm sleeping here tonight?", GoGo asked. Of course, she's still popping that bubblegum.

"I think so.", Hiro replied with a nervous chuckle. Saying nothing else, she entered the room, locked the door, and dragged him by the hand. Now, that's weird.

.

The genius was pretty confused. They have sat side by side for some time. It was normal for GoGo to sleep in his room, and she had done it for more than 10 times. But, to sleep with that attire was just different. The night gown itself was thin enough to show her features! Far from her casual look, she was... alluring. The boy felt weirder when she drew closer.

"Hiro, would you mind if we do something?", she sweetly asked. And, wait, what? Did she just bit her lower lip?

"W-What is it?", he stuttered. He got no reply from his counter question. Instead, she drew closer and closer until he' face-to-face with destiny. Then, they connected. His heart pounded with extreme pleasure and he could feel the blood rush somewhere. Blanked out and outplayed, he found himself between heaven and bed.

"W-wait! Are you sure about this, GoGo?", he asked after breaking from their connection.

Like his first question, GoGo did not answer and went to do what she was doing. Not so soon, they're both exposed and were winding down the turmoil.

.

In this point of time, Hiro's five senses worked beyond his hold. He could see her delicate form. He could feel her soft and tender skin. He could smell her tempting fragrance. He could hear her hidden expressions. He could taste that bubblegum. Who would have thought that he's now having all of her? All of GoGo...

.

With the pressure rising up, Hiro couldn't help but to scream her name... aloud.

* * *

A day before the horrifying final examination week, Fred, Wasabi, and honey Lemon were in the café for some news. GoGo ought to be there too, but she's on a delivery job and would be late. The three were relieving themselves at the living room when they heard a shout upstairs. Did Hiro just scream GoGo's name in an ecstatic manner?

.

They rushed to his room and found him asleep. Getting closer, they saw him slightly twitching sideways and blushing horribly.

"GoGo... How if Aunt Cass...", Hiro mumbled before falling to another moan. Quickly, Honey took out her smartphone and recorded a video of the dreaming boy. Fred tried his best to stop his laugh, while Wasabi worried.

"Are you guys sure that he's okay?", Wasabi asked, "He might be having a nightmare!"

"Shhh! He's okay!, Honey replied in a whisper, "He's just dreaming of GoGo."

"Now that you said it, I wonder what they are doing in the dream? Racing, probably?", he innocently replied. Honey puffed her cheeks and was also stopping her burst of laughter.

"Man, this is one-of-a-kind! I haven't seen anything like this!", Fred said.

"A boy dreaming of his dream girl sure wasn't on the comic books, Fred.", Honey replied.

"Yeah... Wait, dream girl? Hiro likes GoGo?"

"K-kinda.", she sighed, knowing that she just blew up a secret that was supposed to be kept.

"Cool! Finally, another love story in the team!", Fred happily exclaimed.

"Don't be so noisy. He might wake up."

To their surprise, a follow-up "Shhh!" came off. Baymax was now there.

"What if GoGo knew about this?", Wasabi pointed to Hiro, who was still dreaming and occasionally calling out the name. Then, something popped.

.

Another surprise in hand, another person just got into the room. As quick as they could be, the three acted like normal and froze out. Honey hid her phone, while the other two tried to look as normal as they usually were. GoGo was now there, and was holding a Maglev disc.

"What is it that I must know?", she asked. The three replied nothing, but pointed to the dreamer. The latter mumbled her name again.

"Baymax, what's happening to Hiro?"

"Hiro was having a 'Nocturnal Emission'...", the Healthcare Companion replied.

"Nocturnal emission?"

"... otherwise known as 'Wet Dream'."

"Don't tell me he's gonna wet his pants like a baby? That's unnatural."

"It's not like that. Wet dreams are perfectly normal for pubescent boys. These dreams stimulate their reproductive system as part of development, and is sexual in nature and content."

"You mean... He's doing that 's' thing to me in his dream?!", GoGo asked with wide eyes.

Before Baymax could even reply, the speedster went to the bed, pulled him up, an slapped him, a bit hard, with the disc.

"Ouch!", he exclaimed as he woke up, "W-What? GoGo?"

.

Later, Honey and GoGo went down to the café and had some coffee. The boys helped Hiro clean his mess up. But, the bigger problem was GoGo. She seemed to be offended. Puberty screwed him up this time. As the boys were talking things upstairs, the two girls did not. The chemist could not gauge what she really felt behind that tomato-red face. The purple-streaked girl wasn't even drinking! She must be really upset...

.

Soon enough, the three boys came down to join them. In an obvious plight to fix things, Hiro seated beside GoGo. In a silent count to three...

"Man, I'm hungry! Let's have some food!", Fred started.

"Count me in.", Wasabi seconded.

"Let's go! You two stay here, okay? We'll be taking yours as well.", Honey added, and winked to the boy. GoGo nodded, while Hiro showed signs of fear. This was it.

Left alone, the genius went to act.

"I'm sorry for what happened, GoGo. I really am.", he said after a poke.

"Whatever.", she thinly replied. Despite her terrible blush, her eyes showed a death glare you won't like to see. And yeah, she was like _Ghost Rider_ doing the _Penance Stare_ at him. Burn within, genius. Burn.

With a sigh, he went to silence. Some 10 minutes passed. The food takers had returned and they began eating, well except for "problematic" two.

.

The table was divided into two. One consisted of the three who chattered and another with the silent couple. Eventually in the course, Fred and Honey, via facial expression, told Hiro to get her to a talk. Wasabi even whispered a "Go on" to boost his morale up.

"GoGo, please listen to me.", he started upon mustering all the bravery he got.

"What?"

"I'm really sorry about this morning."

"Like I care."

"Yes, you do. Why are you even mad?"

"I-I'm not mad... I just feel like... embarrassed or somethin'. I-I can't imagine that you're thinking of doing those things to me. You pervert."

"What? N-no! I'm not really thinking of those... but this stupid brain... I really don't know."

"You don't know? Ugh! Why are we even talking of these things?", she replied with a facepalm.

"Please forgive me."

"Fine. Fine. Let's just forget about this."

"So, am I forgiven?"

"I think so.", she smiled. The tension was now resolved with diplomacy. As they looked to the others, they got a satisfied smile from their teammates. As for GoGo, she couldn't help but to ask herself why she couldn't say 'no' to that boy.

.

That was really a close one. Imagine heading to a hell called final's week with a misunderstanding in mind. That's not gonna be so good. Since the sudden rift between Hiro and GoGo was now mended, it's about time to discuss something.

"Guys, I have some plans in mind.", Fred declared.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**As a chapter title etymology, "_False Promise_" was a skill of _the_ _Oracle_ in the game _Defense of the Ancients._**

**Like the skill, some events just have a positive and a negative setback.**

**:)**

.

**Set sail! :D**

******Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!******

**The next chapter may as well be updated some 5 to 7 days from now.**

**Next stop, the materialization of Fred's plan. See ya!**

**. **


	4. Ch 4 - Slippery When Wet

**Chapter 4 – Slippery When Wet**

.

The five infernal days of the final exams passed. Hiro sat on his desk, tired, sleep-lacking, and worried. Considering those exams, he knew he got them all the passing sink. All those nights studying late paid off as he easily answered the questions. however, he knew that the same idea went on his friends. But, what got him worried? The answer was pretty obvious and, as usual, was written.

* * *

_Finally! I got passed through the examinations alive! I can even ace some of them! Happy!_

_Well, honestly, I feel worried. GoGo seems cold to me these past days. It can be that she's just busy with the studies, or not. I'm not so sure about it, and it bugs me out. I guess I have to ask her tomorrow. It's really hard to have a trouble with someone you like._

* * *

In hindsight, Hiro did look at a different angle. Back on the day he had the dream, he and GoGo did fix things between them. Yet, it happened so fast that she might have done it just to rid of his talking. That's possible, though he had to consider the succeeding days were they studied some topics together. GoGo's not hostile, but she grew somewhat cold. Confusing, especially to him.

.

Not at a loss, he have to use Fred's plan for tomorrow. Way back on the same day, the sign-spinner invited the gang for a pool party after the finals. All of them agreed and, surely, it would be a relaxing and fun get together. Moreover, it would be the best time to clear things. But, how would he ask her? He spent the whole day drabbling but to no avail.

"Nothing. No ideas. Useless. Empty. Brain."

And yes, he did bang his head to the table, same as before.

.

Evening passed and morning came. It was now Sunday. After breakfast and bath, Hiro took some time standing in front of a mirror, trying to make himself presentable. He realized later that a pool party was not a project presentation, and he went to his desk instead. Reviewing a logic diagram about their possible conversation, he felt that he got this. However, when Aunt Cass called his name, he, in a back-to-back realization, knew that it was the other way around.

"Hiro, GoGo's here!", Aunt Cass' voice came from the cafe.

"What?!... I mean, just a second!", he staggered and scampered to take the things that he'd carry. As soon as he equipped that backpack, he rushed downstairs and saw GoGo having a hot chocolate. the other three were in Wasabi's car having a good time dancing to some music.

"Good morning, Hiro.", GoGo greeted in her usual, cool tone.

"Good morning, GoGo. Shall we... go?", Hiro replied as he sat beside her.

"Let me finish my drink, first. Besides, let's not be hasty.", and she sipped on the soothing drink.

"Why?"

"I hate the music they're playing.", she stressed.

"What's the song?"

"I'm not so sure about the title, but it's so stupid."

Hiro inquired no more. _ What GoGo hates, GoGo hates._ That's it.

.

Out of words to compensate hyer stoic nature for that meantime, Hiro went to Baymax. The robot nurse/barista was busy taking out some orders.

"Hey, Baymax."

"Oh. Hello, Hiro."

"We're going to Fred's for a pool party. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to, but Aunt Cass needs me here.", the bot replied before throwing a sealed coffee cup as a form of shaking. The barista chip was really working well.

"Okay... I guess we have to go."

"I wish you the best of luck.", Baymax pertained to GoGo. Of course, he knew of Hiro's doubts. He was his patient.

"Thanks, Baymax.", and they fist-bumped.

"Bah-a-la-la-la~!"

With that, and after saying goodbye to Aunt Cass, the genius and the speedster went to the others.

.

In the car, Wasabi took the wheel and Fred was seated beside him. Honey, Hiro, and GoGo were on the back seat in such arrangement.

"Okay, now that we're all here, it's time!", Fred exclaimed.

"Guys, before we go, can you please turn off that music? It's been playing for the n-th time since you dropped by my door.", GoGo said.

"I think it won't hurt if we just turn it off.", Hiro suggested, as he saw the impending commotion. All eyes fell upon him. Three of them were fishy.

"Okay, Hiro. But, GoGo will never take hold of this steering wheel until we get to Fred's. Deal?", Wasabi bargained. The genius looked on the girl at his left. She's really been willing to sacrifice another _The Fast and the Furious _driving stunt just to stop that hell of a song from playing.

"Deal.", she replied a bit disappointed.

"Okay, okay. Let's have some pictures! Say cheese!", honey excitedly suggested and faced her smartphone to the front seaters. Instead of saying 'cheese', Wasabi and Fred posed like super heroes. Next in line was a selfie of the backseat. Trying to find a perfect angle, Honey pushed Hiro towards his crush. That scenario remained until they've started the engine.

.

As for the trip, it took almost an hour before they reached the mansion. Wasabi's safe-driving and the San Fransokyo's before-noon traffic condition provided enough delay. Hiro and GoGo even fell asleep on each other's shoulder, much to honey's delight. One click, and that's a frozen piece of time.

.

They soon reached Fred's mansion, and they immediately changed to their swimsuits. Well, only Honey Lemon got the guts to wear a proper one, for the others wore their house attires. Rich men had a huge swimming pool and a cottage full of food... and that's what they got, courtesy of Fredzilla.

.

As the others swam in a side of the pool, Hiro chased GoGo, trying to to start his well-thought conversation. How in the world would he catch up with a triathlete, seriously? She's like a shark, and he's like a jellyfish. No chance. Too his surprise, she suddenly got him in a playful headlock from behind.

"Hey, genius. Can you still catch up?", she mockingly asked and pulled him to the edge. in an instant, all that he reviewed, those logic diagrams and possible conversation flow, was swept out of his mind. his brain got to a bumpy ride in thought of what to say. Fortunately, he remembered one of the lessons he got from Baymax. _ Be honest and direct to the point._

"Honestly, no.", he unsurely replied. GoGo freed him from the lock and wrapped her left arm around his shoulders, instead.

"Surely, you won't chase me without a reason...", she said. She need not to add some more. It's pretty evident that she's to ask him next.

"C-can we... talk?"

"About what?"

The mere fact that she's staring straight to his eyes made him dead nervous.

"I'd like to say sorry about last week..."

"Last week? The wet dream thingy..."

"Yeah... you seem to be evading me this past week."

"Evading? No, I'm not. Can't it be that we're just keeping our head intact?", she explained as she floated like a log somewhere beside him. Analysis in point, she would not have dragged him to study some topics if she's evading him. Even geniuses had their blind spots.

"I can't help but to be sorry. It's so... embarrassing."

"Let's just put that wet dream thingy at the back of our minds, okay?"

"But..."

"Stop whining. Woman up!", ad she pinched his cheek, hard.

"Ow! I'm a man, how could I... Ouch!", he tried to reply but felt the sting getting harder.

"If Baymax was here, I'm sure he'll ask you of your pain rate.", she chuckled and popped a bubblegum.

"He's programmed that way... Wait a minute, you're chewing gum even in the pool?"

"As if there's something new."

"Well...", and he laughed a bit. Just right then, he sank. Someone pulled him from the depths.

.

The water engulfed the genius and he tried to resist them. He tried to reach out to his dream girl but in vain. After a short while, he found himself on the farther side of that Olympic-sized pool. The culprits, of course, were Fred and Wasabi.

"Fred! Wasabi! Why you!", he tried to be mad but could not.

'"We're sorry for interrupting your quality, love time with GoGo.", Wasabi said.

"Yeah! Our boy genius is going GoGo all the way!", Fred screamed, but Hiro managed to cover his mouth in time for the name.

"Guys, keep it down!", the boy pleaded.

"You love GoGo! You love GoGo!", the two teased like a kid, with some sort of rain dance. Hiro ended with a facepalm.

"Come on!" Why did you even pull me here?"

"We're saving your life.", Wasabi replied, making his voice GoGo-ish.

"If you could only see how red your face was when she wrapped her arms around you. You're too obvious, and that's not a good thing. You must keep your composure intact.", Fred explained. Seriously, was he to get some love advice from the comic geek and the neat freak?

"Honest question. Do you like her?", Wasabi suddenly asked.

"Well... yeah.", Hiro answered in a low voice.

"How did it all started?"

"I'm not pretty sure. It just happened."

"Oh my... You're in love!", Fred concluded. And this time, that was way fast!

"What? How can you tell?"

"Love stories are always present in most stories, even in comic books. And, most of the time, we can point out love in its undefinability.", and yes, Fred was the one talking.

"Unbelievable."

"To do the proper moves, you must know more about her.", Wasabi extended.

"But i know her..."

"Let us skip the basics you knew like that she's one and a half years older than you, that she's in a double major, that she got into college at the age of 15, whatsoever."

"You got that on point...", Hiro head-scratched.

"It's about time we open _Fred's Top Secret Files_.", Fred said in an awesome tone.

* * *

_Fred's Top Secret Files: GoGo Tomago_

_"She's deadly like a throwing star, or a highly trained gnome assassin with a throwing star."_

_GoGo's a tough, athletic kind of gal. And to be serious, she's a triathlete and a top-notch bike racer. Se also knew kickboxing and Ultimate Frisbee. One time, she challenged her suitors to beat her at kickboxing and they got beaten up. I hope she won't do that to you._

_In terms of traits, she's absolutely loyal, sarcastic, and protective. Not so sure how she act in a romantic relationship. That's for you to find out._

_Favorites. Kale salad, Rare steaks, Chocolates, pizzas, bubblegum. In music, punk rock. But, believe me, she had a heart for pop and indie. Try playing sons like from Fun. and you'll get her full attention. Oh, by the way, she's an excellent fabrication and design prodigy, and her bike got NO breaks. Beware._

_She hates two things: liars and cowards. So, try not to be like them._

_..._

_One last thing, never tell her that I called her a "gnome assassin". GoGo would surely give off a beating if she knew. Consider using her height to belittle her a taboo. As in, extremely forbidden._

* * *

What a data transfer.! Fred sure knew a lot about her and Hiro couldn't help but to bat an eyelash. As of the comic book fan, he did the information relay like telling a story, so that the girls won't suspect them of talking behind their backs.

"Are you stalking her or something? You knew a lot.", Hiro asked.

"Stalking? I'm just keeping record of my true friends. In fact, you're already in. Now that you liked GoGo, I'll update yours."

"What?!"

"Don't worry, Hiro, GoGo's not our type of gal.", Wasabi assured. The boy gave off a deep, relieved sigh.

"I'll be starting an event later. Take GoGo as you partner, okay?", Fred planned.

Hiro nodded, though he was quite unsure of what that "event" was.

.

Meanwhile, the girls swam to the other edge of the water heaven. Actually, the chemist dragged the other girl there. Making sure that the boys were preoccupied, they talked some things while having some drinks.

"What can you say about Hiro?", Honey asked.

"Hiro? So you dragged me here to talk about him?", GoGo disbelievingly replied.

"I just wanna know your idea about him, like we always do. As for me, I find him cute. And, when he's with such a girl like you, he gets cuter."

"He's naïve.", the purple-streaked girl retorted.

"Naive? I think not. He led us on our greatest mission as a team, remember?"

"And, he's the one who broke down first. He still got a lot to learn and good thing that he's learning."

"Hearing that from someone who worried the most when he flew out, and who hugged him the next we saw him..."

"Hey! I only helped him out as an emotional brace.", GoGo denied.

"And, you're helping him out of his naive-ness."

"Yeah, of course."

"Why?"

"So that he'll be a proper man for m-m-... other girls. I-I mean, he'll get a girl for himself sooner, so he must not be that naïve to hold a relationship.", she stuttered. What the heck was that GoGo, she thought to herself. Had Honey just known something that she, herself, did not?

"Thinking of that, he was really growing up.", Honey diverted, "He even got a wet dream and I'm sure that he'll get a girlfriend soon enough."

"Why is that wet dream always popping up?"

"It's interesting. He might have liked you to the point that he dreamed of you, or perhaps, of having you."

"W-what? No! That can't be.", she denied again.

Nevertheless, Honey saw a speck of light on her thin blush.

.

Hours later, as the team was having a fun time, Heathcliff, Fred's butler, brought in two air-filled balloon spears. Fredzilla got one and threw the other to GoGo. She caught it on an awesome stance.

"GoGo, Wasabi and I challenge you to a battle.", Fred declared like a superhero. He then climbed Wasabi's back and pointed the spear to Hiro.

"I'll be the referee!", Honey said and went to pool-side.

"Wait...", GoGo said and looked around. The game was pretty easy. They just have to knock the opposing team over. But, guess what? Can Hiro even carry her? If he's Baymax, that would be a lot easier, but that's unfair.

"Can you carry me, Hiro?", GoGo asked as she went behind him.

"I'm not sure.", he replied and tried to carry her on his back. At first, they fell backward. Then, forward. In an intricate form, at the third. By the fourth try, they managed to establish a balance and they're battle ready. However, Fred and Wasabi got them down for three consecutive time. 0-3.

"Come on, GoGo! Is that all you've got?", the two mocked.

"That's it!", GoGo declared and spat out the bubblegum. Hiro couldn't believe what happened right after that. The gum landed on his right palm! Was he disgusted or not? Well, indecisive.

"Hiro, try to cope up with me, okay?", she added and gently closed his right hand to a fist. It's showtime!

_"GoGo goes in for an attack... BANG!"_

.

* * *

_This pool party is the best! I managed to completely fix things up with GoGo, I got a lot of info about her, and even had her as a game partner!_

_Concerning the game, we got it hands up! I was carrying her throughout that 24 rounds and I wasn't tired at all. We're the best! 21-3 for the win!_

_..._

* * *

After the fun mayhem, Hiro was lying down on his stomach by the pool as he wrote on his journal. All of a sudden, a splash exploded beside him. Good thing, he got the journal thrown to a safe, dry area before the splash overtook.

"Hey! You're still studying, nerd?", GoGo asked after pounding the water.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! And you almost soaked my notes!", Hiro exaggerated.

"Sorry 'bout that. What are you writing, anyway?"

"Just things..."

"I see. Come on, let's eat."

"I'll be right behind.", and he reached to his journal. As he was about to take hold, the speedster pulled him to the water. They ended up trying to pull one another to the depths, of course with genuine laughter. That's a thing rarely seen from the girl...

.

At the cottage, Wasabi Honey lemon, and Fred went to a three-man fist-bump. Everything's going smoothly.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**First of all, I based Fred's intel about GoGo on some researches through _Google _plus some add-ons to spice it up. I might as well edit some info like GoGo's age when it becomes available.**

**This is the longest chapter so far. Believe me, there's a lot more. :)**

.

********Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!********

**Up next, an unexpected Saturday!**

.


	5. Ch 5 - Don't You Fake It

**Chapter 5 – Don't You Fake It**

.

Monday. The day accused for breaking the lovely weekend, well except if it landed after the finals and before the end of the semester. If you're as academically wise as Hiro, you might as well discard the notion mentioned therewith.

.

At the café, Hiro kissed his Aunt Cass goodbye before going to the Institute. His smile cut across the entirety of the busy streets under the broad morning light. Who wouldn't dare to strike a smile when what you yearned for became a reality? Add to that, he's pretty sure that he'd pass all the subjects. Great. Just great.

.

Distribution of grades in the SFIT went on like this: In the first three days after the post-finals weekend, students with complete requirements may directly have their grades given. On the other hand, the students may use these days if soever to complete everything. They'll have their grades given on the last two days. As for Hiro and the nerds, they fell in the ones who were just waiting for their ticket to the next level.

.

And so, the genius arrived at the SFIT and was greeted by Honey Lemon. Together, they entered the "Nerd Lab" were they found the rest of the gang, and the other students. Some had gotten their grades and were satisfied, while most felt that creepy sting of possible failure. Good thing, Fred was there to lighten things up. Back to Hiro, he immediately ran towards the one who he deemed to matter the most.

"GoGo, are you okay?", Hiro asked as he approached her. A frown could only mean one thing… but that's impossible!

"Hiro.", she replied in a hopeless tone.

"What happened? Did you… fail?"

All of a sudden, she began to giggle lightly. He's dumbfounded, naturally.

"Of course not!", she replied, "I'm really not a good actress.

"Actress? You mean, you're playing pranks on me?"

"Sorry.", she apologized and ruined his hairdo, "Miss Abigail has your grades."

"Okay. All I have to do is to find her…"

"You need not find me.", a voice answered from the door. Everyone was awe-stricken when they saw who it was. Who would have thought that the girl they saved from an extradimensional hyper-sleep would be so beautiful? Fred even jaw-dropped in a way that everyone would laugh at him so hard. Wasabi was stuck in time. Honey Lemon just took about 24 shots by her phone. Hiro waited for her. She might be beautiful, but GoGo was way more for the boy.

"Good morning, Miss Abigail.", Hiro greeted as she went to him.

"Good morning, Hiro. Here's your grades.", Abigail gave him a sealed envelope.

"Thanks."

"By the way, is she your girlfriend?", and she pointed to the adrenaline junkie.

"N-no. She's just my… friend.", he replied.

"Well, I'm a girl and I'm a friend, but not his girlfriend... yet.", GoGo replied in her way of making things awesome. As Hiro looked around, he saw their friends trying to stop a hearty laugh. Wait a second, what did just GoGo say?

"I'll be going now. Good luck, Mr. Hamada.", Abigail said after a smile and before heading outside. She's similar to the genius, somehow.

.

As they opened the seal, all of their doubts were replaced with triumphal joy. Hiro aced all of it! Not one was left behind! After and exchange of smiles and a high five, GoGo hugged him tight. That might as well the best thing he got that day.

"This calls for a celebration!", Fred rejoiced.

* * *

As Hiro walked beside GoGo, he thought things over. Today was Friday, and it's night, and they're walking the creepiest place in town. Where did the celebration go? Plus, the Friday landed on a thirteenth! He frowned with the idea. By then a chilling wind embraced them.

.

But, what in a quick world happened? Four days ago, as Fred called for a celebration, the nerds brainstormed of a possible place. The conversation shifted to those spooky things as Honey spilled out things about haunted houses. And yes, they're within a presumed haunted house right now! GoGo argued that the haunts were not real, and to prove it, she'll be staying for a night in one. Of course, the genius won't let her do it alone, and poof!... he's in there, too.

.

The house was dark and inhabited, maybe for years or more. The way the house was left behind was enough to electrify one's spine. And, it was Friday the 13th, so triple the fright factor.

"Are you scared, Hiro?", GoGo asked straightforwardly, as she noticed the boy getting extremely near her.

"N-no, I-I'm not.", Hiro denied.

"Come on. Ghosts aren't real."

"But how if they are?"

"They aren't. So, woman up!", and she shook him by the shoulder. By then, a banging sound echoed somewhere, sending Hiro to reflexively cling to the girl. What displeasure.

"W-what was that?", he asked in fear. GoGo shook her head in a bit of irritation.

"Something just fell! There's no ghost!", she replied.

"S-s-someone's there!", he pointed to a curtain.

"You're already paranoid, scared cat. We better find a room before you find your imagination walking down the highway.", and she dragged him beside her. In time, they found a bedroom, and it was snug.

.

Finding a gas lamp within such a place was heaven's gift. GoGo lit it with a matchstick and they turned off their flashlights. As Hiro was to write on his journal, he got an experience of a lifetime.

"GoGo where are you? GoGo?", he asked when he noticed that she wasn't behind him. All of a sudden something pounced towards him, pushing him down to the bed. The genius screamed in despair.

"What are you writing?", GoGo asked after a laugh. Her form was atop the surprised fellow. Prank of the day number two.

"N-n-none of your business!", he replied and got the journal out of her reach. He was catching his breath and might had gotten a heart attack if he hadn't screamed.

"Let me see.", and she reached for the notebook.

"N-no!", and he took hold of her arms. She tried top break free, but failed. In the end, they got into a pillow fight and threw the idea of the notebook away.

In the place of a deserved celebration, he got something unforgettable. Bonding within a creepy house was one of a kind.

.

The two stopped on their playful rumble as they saw three forms peeping by the door. One of them was a girl with glasses…

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Before anything else, I would like to point out a 'lil plot change in this chapter. Instead of a Saturday, I made it a Friday the 13th for some good adjustments. #DontYouFakeIt**

.

**BTW, I'll be having a double update next time. Of course, the other one was "_Ties That Bind_"_ in the Mr. Peabody &amp; Sherman _section. I'll be coupling it with some announcements.**

.

********Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!********

**Let's pull through the main course next chapter. See ya!**

**Also, I found a story with a freaking 132 reviews. How 'bout we top that?**

**:)**

.


	6. Ch 6 - Manifold Paradox

**Chapter 6 – Manifold Paradox**

.

* * *

_… and yes, what I suppose to be a "party" turned out to be a "Haunted House adventure" . Not cool. Insert Mad Face here._

_If only Honey did not bring up the spooks… Anyway, the "haunted" house said was the one on the east edge of the city. It was said to be the only one there that survived a great fire long, long time ago. There's a lot of stories about it being haunted, and I can't deny that I'm freaking scared even though I'm with GoGo._

_As for GoGo, she's not a believer of ghosts. Unlike me, she can walk dauntlessly in such a place without feeling the creeps. What a strong girl!_

_Later, we found a room where we can spend the night and complete Fred's challenge. With a flicker and another, I feared that our flashlights were already drained or there were some elementals behind us. Luckily, there's a working gas lamp to light the room we found. A gas lamp in an abandoned-long-ago house? That's odd._

_I hate pranks. Well, I do like GoGo but I hate her pranks. I mean, she scared me to death with a "boo"! I screamed like a little homeless lady wrapped with a candy wrapper while inside a glitched mountain! It ain't nice… GoGo was the definition of speed, and she almost succeeded in reading this for the n-th time. I'm done for if she did, so I shackled her to stop her… Her face was so close to me… Her pink lips… If only I could kiss…_

_…_

_Pillowfighting was a million times more tiring than bot fighting. Plus, I fell down from the bed about ten times! Anyway, we saw three forms by the door. One of them has glasses. Could it be Honey Lemon? Could it be that they're trying to scare us or that they're peeping on us? GoGo did not like the idea and threatened to teach them a lesson. And that's the scariest thing that day._

_…_

* * *

Like any other moment, Hiro was on his desk and was busy writing a journal entry. It was the idea to be written a day before, if GoGo hadn't sneaked behind him for the surprise. As written, it's a dangerous idea to have GoGo's eyes laid upon the contents of the journal. Yet, he always got that urge to write while she's around. Thanks for the coöperation, brain.

.

As he was doing the notes, Baymax was busy downloading information through his PC. At the same rate, he was scanning the boy. Multitasking at its finest.

"Baymax, what are you downloading?", Hiro asked as he saw the bot doing its thing. An unwanted image even caught his eye, though it lasted for less than half a second due to the flicker.

"I am gathering information about love.", Baymax replied.

"What?! What for?"

"Download complete. Scan complete."

"Wha-. Unbelievable."

"Your neurotransmitter level was elevated. This indicates that you're happy."

"Well, I am.", Hiro said with a smile. Without any other event, Baymax flashed GoGo's picture on its chest.

"It is apparent that you're in-love with GoGo.", Baymax concluded.

"How can you say?"

Right then, Baymax explained love in medical terms. All that the boy understood was that he' "attracted to the opposite sex".

"I don't get it.", he blurted.

"What is the current score?"

"I-I'm not certain. Friends, I think."

"Uncertainty can be eliminated by means of proper communication.", Baymax explained as it projected a picture of the girl beside a phone icon.

"Yeah, that's right… Wait a second… Did you just contact GoGo?!", he noticed the projection, "Baymax!... Oh no…"

By then, his phone rang. The speedster's on the line. With a mad stare to the balloon-bot, he answered the call.

* * *

_"Um… Hello. Is this GoGo?"_

_"Yes. Baymax contacted me and told me to call you. Is there a problem?"_

_"N-nothing. I just wanna know… how you're doing. I'm a bit uneasy."_

_"I'm fine, Hiro. Thanks for worrying."_

_"Uh… Any plans for the semestral break?"_

_"Enrolling subjects by Monday. Wait, we're gonna register together, right?"_

_"Y-yeah. Of course."_

_"I'll fetch you somewhere after lunch. See you on Monday, nerd."_

_"Hey, you're a nerd too!"_

_"Hahaha… Good night, Hiro."_

_"Good night, GoGo."_

* * *

That was an unexpected call, and he couldn't help but to sigh so deep. He felt like pushing himself into a cliff. Turning to Baymax…

"Why did you do that?! Why did you make GoGo call me?", the genius asked.

"I did that for you to converse with her. And you did.", Baymax replied and reiterated that thing about uncertainty.

"But, Baymax, I almost screwed up."

"You did not screw up, not even a bit. Besides, it would be best if you establish something greater as the time goes by."

Cyptic. That's what Hiro thought of Baymax' last sentence. However, getting through the logic that he was its patient and that it would never give a bad treatment, he flipped his resolve the other way.

"Thanks for the help, buddy. I'm satisfied with my care."

.

* * *

_Monday. Time for registering the subjects for the upcoming semester._

_As we had planned, GoGo showed up in the café somewhere 11:45. We had lunch, drinks, and a talk. She kept on popping out who might those figures we saw were. I don't feel good about might get a beating._

_We reached SFIT an hour after 12. The next events were pretty unexpected. We overheard Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon talking of a prank. And yeah, the whole haunted house challenge thingy was a prank to scare GoGo! She chased them around while ranting. Good thing, no one got killed._

_Wait a second, did she just said that's she's scared? I wonder…_

* * *

Sitting on wait for their sealed envelopes, Hiro took time writing on his diary-like second journal. GoGo went to the restroom for a while. As for the schedule, SFIT still adhered to the classical envelope style of giving it. Callaghan really went on doing retro. Back to the boy, he got his journal hidden as GoGo went to him, a thing he usually did.

"So the envelopes hadn't arrived yet.", GoGo concluded as she sat beside him.

"Uh huh. Have you relieved yourself now?", Hiro asked a dumb question.

"Yup. Now that we're to be classmates, I hope we can punch it through."

"Of course, we will.", and he tapped his shoulder. Watch where your hands were going, genius.

"What took them so long to encode our subject schedule?"

"I think let's just wait. It will be over soon…", he replied and then got startled that their names were called in, "See?"

She nodded with the turn of events and dragged him to the receiving booth. As soon as they had the envelopes in hand, they immediately opened it and compared subjects. The couple was classmates on three, and most notorious of them was chemistry. An all-in enrollment of back subs in a semester had its advantages and disadvantages, though.

.

Putting the worries aside, Hiro and GoGo went back to the lab. Business was officially done, and the former bade the team goodbye. He was happy. He knew he was and he's certain of it. He might as well ask Honey for more love advices. Wait, why was Honey so fond of those? Nevertheless, Hiro put that aside, waved to his teammates, and went out. Little did he know that something's gonna block him from getting home.

.

As for GoGo, she popped the bubblegum as her soon-to-be classmate went out of sight. Deep within, she's thinking of things concerning them and she got no plans of disclosing it… yet. In time, she felt the urge to go home and she left. Honey, wasabi, and Fred worried that they might have offended her too much, though they weren't, really.

.

On the way home, Hiro's excitement made him furnish a sly grin. All on his mind was GoGo and the limitless possibilities. Honey was right. Imagine all that could happen now that they're in one class! Just excellent! Heartbeat rise, blushing face, empty stare, imagination at work, zero side-step walking… then a thud. He collided with somebody. Or maybe a legion.

"What the?! Are you blind or something", a voice exclaimed. Hiro snapped back to reality.

"Wha-? Whe-? W-what?", he stuttered. He saw a bit of a thug-looking student splashed with a red drink. Trouble.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened. I-I'm just thinking of things, so…"

"So what?", and the others who were with that boy closed around him. On the first look, they were students from another university. They were many. They were kinda dumb-looking. They were like futureless fools… or maybe that's too much.

"Come on, fellas, we can talk this over.", Hiro bargained as he slowly took a back step.

"Talk this over? Who the hell are you? Wait a minute… he's a nerd from the spit!", the bully pointed to his ID. The flock the made fun of him.

"It's SFIT, not spit."

"Whatever, nerd. I bet you don't have the balls to grab your own girlfriend. What a sore loser."

"Well, at least, I'm not the likes of you who got no brain at all. You can't even dodge from a person who was busy thinking of better things. What a shame, fools.", Hiro replied. And yes, it was not the best reply. It's like a magnet to a beating. What the heck, Hiro?

Now came some dire situation. The band of "fools", as he called them, showed signs of impending assault. He was not mistaken, and punches came from the front line. The genius managed to evade them for some time, but got struck with another dilemma as he was wall-cornered. Holy ghost, this was worse compared to the trouble with Mr. Yama.

.

To the surprise of all, a bicycle and its rider dashed to their midst.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Obviously, we're not done yet. :)**

**I got the term "Manifold Paradox" from _Dota 2._ It was an arcana skin for _Mortred, the Phantom Assassin_. It was freaking awesome!**

**This is a part of a double update, so better check the other one on _"Ties That Bind" _in the _MPaS _section.**

.

**Sentiment here. It's really hard to write dialogues with a girl of few words. Hard. Really. Also, my apologies for not updating in a LONG time. there's alot of things I have to do, plus the double.**

.

********Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!********

**Clue for the next chapter: a freaking event that will change everything.**

**:D**

.


	7. Ch 7 - Crossing the Line

**Chapter 7 – Crossing the Line**

.

On the way home, GoGo popped her bubblegum in a faster rate. She felt weird. Something's not right. Her mind told her to follow Hiro, and her feet might have wanted to do just that. Was he in some sort of trouble? So, to satisfy herself, she went down his homeward route.

.

Halfway done, she noticed a chase downtown. Getting her foldable Maglev bike from her backpack, she drove full-speed to the commotion. Just as she feared, it was Hiro who got chased! With a swift drift, she barged between the two "warring" sides and stopped them from going further. Perfect timing.

.

As for Hiro, he sighed in heavenly relief. He just got cornered and was about to get a beating.

"GoGo! Thank goodness!", he said as he approached her.

"Hiro, explanation. Now.", she replied.

"I accidentally bumped that guy and they're gonna kill me!", Hiro exaggerated with a shortcut story while pointing to the said gave the thugs a taste of her death glare. Some of them faltered, while most, including their main man, stood the same ground.

"Who the heck are you? His girlfriend?", the chaser asked mockingly. His back-ups began to laugh.

"Are you a fortune teller? You got it on point.", GoGo replied in a similar tone. Hiro's eyes widened with what he heard.

"What?! Impossible! That nerd got a girl?! What kind of sorcery was this?!", the enemy stuttered. GoGo chuckled, while Hiro still could not believe on how things were shaping. All of a sudden, the nerd boy felt himself being dragged by the speedster towards her. Then, she kissed him. Jaws dropped around them, and the genius got stunned with the sudden turn of events. In reality, she kissed the area beside his lips, but was mistaken as something passionate due to the angle and the manner.

"This is impossible!", the chaser exclaimed in an unbelieving tone.

"Well, I did tell you guys that I'm his girlfriend.", GoGo replied and wrapped her arms around her "boyfriend's" boy was still floating around his imagination.

"Shut up, short-stack! I can't be wrong! Never!", he arrogantly replied. By then, Hiro snapped back to reality. He couldn't be mistaken. He heard the forbidden word.

"Oh no… taboo…", he whispered, trying to warn his enemies. However, it was too late. The speedster just kicked the guy's groin with sheer impact. There went the arrogant one, twitching in pain. Sweet mother of Baymax! If she managed to know that Fred called her the same, he'd better be dead by morning!

.

It might be a one-hit knockout, but it was never a good thing. Seeing that they could fight back, the gang got their weapons out. There's pipes, knives, screwdrivers, ballpoint pens, fountain pens, etc. without much ado, GoGo grabbed Hiro's hand and dashed might be fast, but the boy wasn't, so it balanced everything. It was a close pursuit, and she got no other choice but to employ her knowledge of the city. With quick turns, she seemingly cut through the entire San Fransokyo. Those shortcuts she took this time were way diffrerent in intensity compared to those she took when they were chased by Yokai. It took the couple a half and a quarter hour to lose those in pursuit. In the end line, they found themselves back in the Institute.

.

Taking rest on the entrance stairs of on of the buildings, the couple sat beside each other and caught their breath. Everything happened so quickly that the boy didn't get a time to react. It took him some minutes before he mustered all his confidence and started a talk. Awkward silence, anyone?

"Um… GoGo.", he started, moving his fingers in a way that implied rushed thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you told them that you're my girl-?", he asked, but cut it short on the end. It sounded like it wasn't the right question.

"I think you should be thanking me."

"Oh. Y-yeah. Thank you."

"Well, concerning that girlfriend thing, I just answered his question. I never thought that it would make them stagger so much.", she chuckled.

"Yeah. Haha."

"So, what really happened?"

"It's mainly an accident. I accidentally bumped to him and the _Mountain Dew_ he was drinking splashed to him. Nothing else."

"That's nasty. Those students really were such a drag."

""You said so."

"Then, what happened next?"

"Usual stuff. Teasing that I'm a nerd, no girlfriend…"

"Those lowlifes… If only I could help you…"

.

Another moment of silence came. Looking on the girl, Hiro found out that she's regretful. Her face said so. It was possibly because of her last line, though it was not shameful enough to be regretted. That's a line a friend would say.

"GoGo?"

"Huh? W-what?", she stuttered. She's in deep thought, technically. Soon enough, she opened her mouth to say something, though she just couldn't. Diagnosis: Hesitation. And yeah, Hiro thought of it the Baymax way.

"Are you okay?", he asked to kill the dead air.

"Of course, I-I'm okay. Just thinking of something…"

"Like what?"

"Since you're teased of being a nerd, and I got some back subjects to finish… I came off with a deal.", she answered with a sigh.

"A deal?"

"Uh huh. You'll help me pass my back subs and I'll be your… girlfriend.", she proposed. Before she knew it, her face was red with embarrassment.

"What?!", he replied. Same as her, he blushed terribly. He knew everything came up from the tease, but it wasn't a good ground for that.

"I can help you without you doing that.", he followed-up, though got no reply. It was clear that she's waiting for a favorable response. Things got a little complicated thereon. Logically, it's either a yes or a no. He could say yes and go down helping each other. Or, he could say no to have the same thing minus the girlfriend idea, though she might in case be "offended". Moreover, she might be really in a pinch to pull that deal up…

After a rundown of scenarios in his head, Hiro took a deep breath and gathered his confidence for a second time.

"I think I don't mind if we do… I mean… deal.", he agreed to her. He then found himself punched lightly.

"Thanks, Boyfriend!", she said in her usual, cool tone.

"Don't say it too loud, someone might hear us. Besides, if Honey knew of this, we're in big trouble!"

"Yeah, I know."

And so, the deal as sealed.

.

At home, Hiro weighed things over. Since it was GoGo, everything was expected to be fast-paced. From his subtle crush to what what they were now sure was quick enough. Pulling a bit far off, he just saw another side of the speedster, the soft "her" within the cool, strong and awesome beauty.

.

The next days would surely be different, though he still doubted what happened due to the quick escalation of their "relationship".

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**This chapter was supposed to be uploaded 3 days after Chapter 6, but guess what!**

**Headache + Writer's Block + Holiday season = 100% DELAY. -_-**

**Sorry 'bout that.**

.

**Somebody told me that I can write a "TadaHoney" story. What do you think? Should I try one? **

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

**Huge changes in the next chapter (or actually fun and sweet changes I think) so stay tuned!  
**

**BTW, this is my Christmas update! **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! :D**

.


	8. Ch 8 - Two Points

**Chapter 8 – Two Points**

.

* * *

_…_

_We just finished registering subjects that time. GoGo and were now classmates! Chemistry and History? We can punch them through! Together, we'll be unstoppable! Swear to it and again!_

_Actually, I thought that it was the main dish of this day, but it wasn't. on the way home, I accidentally bumped someone from the other school. It turned out not so nice, as he was some sort of and arrogant bully. Or I mean, HE WAS AN ARROGANT BULLY. Like their kind, he and his guy went to tease me and the institute I'm in._

_They're getting to my nerves! If only I could punch them for the win!... But, being a sane student of SFIT, I would not do that._

_Still, I did make a stinging remark and they chased me like wild dogs. Then came a wall. Sweet mother of monkey milk! I almost got beaten up. Almost, for GoGo rescued me in perfect time!_

_Then., she introduced herself as __my girlfriend__. I'm both happy and terrified upon that. She then kicked the bully for saying the forbidden word. OHKO! And we're off to another run._

_GoGo was really awesome. She knew a lot of shortcuts across the city. Escape points are everywhere! In time, we lost the bullies, but we made it back to SFIT. There came something I never expected: a deal. She proposed that we be tied in a boyfriend-girlfriend kind of relationship as we get over the back subs._

_And yes, GoGo became my "girlfriend-in-contract ". It was a dream come true! But it was odd… Really._

* * *

.

Hiro was smiling as he wrote the previous entry to his diary-slash-journal. That deal-of-a-lifetime might have happened hours ago, but he could still feel the pleasurable pressure rising up his spine. He just crossed the zone! It might be a contract, but a girlfriend was and would always be a girlfriend. What a day!

.

With that, Hiro closed hi journal and jumped to his bed in glee. Lying down, he thought of what he could possibly do. _Would it be right if he walk her home? Or, if he buy her some sort of gift? Or, if he ask her to a date?_ He knew he ought to have a good night sleep, but the inspired brain hyped him up. In the middle of his mental rumblings, he got startled when the door suddenly opened. Good grief, it was Baymax!

.

Meanwhile, on the other hand, GoGo was relieving herself in her room. She was lying down her bed with her arms stretched apart, and was a bit uneasy. She just had dinner, as the leaning tower of pizza boxes and the softdrinks can would imply. Minutes later, she turned around and reached for her phone. Then, she turned and turned. She almost fell to the ground.

"Seriously, just what the hell did I tell Hiro?", she mumbled and facepalmed.

Hours ago, she got into a relationship. It might be contractual, but it was still one. Worse, it was with someone who she considered a dear brother. She was a lone flower all along, but was she that desperate? Hell no, she got into that due to her back subs. Or, was she using that as an excuse? What in the world, GoGo? What in the world were you thinking?

.

Confused, she decided to talk it out. She needed somebody to converse about it, and it would be best if it's another girl. Her mom wasn't there that time, so only one girl was close enough to her for that matter. But, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. As if there was any other choice, so, she dialled her number and waited for a response.

"Paging Honey Lemon?", GoGo started as soon as she answered the call.

"GoGo! Why have you called?"

"Nothing much. I just want somebody to hear me out."

"What's the problem? Is it with Hiro?"

"H-how can you tell?"

"Well, you two were fond of brainstorming when it came to problems. Why would you ask him to hear you out if he was the problem?"

"Okay… Will you listen to me now?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I-I've gotten myself to a pinch."

"What happened?", Honey asked in a worried tone.

"I'm now in a… relationship."

"Oh my gosh! You and Hiro? You two are officially couples now?"

"T-That's not what I meant!"

"Don't deny it, GoGo! You've already slipped!", the chemist squealed. GoGo stopped for a while. Apparently, she'd gotten themselves in a big trouble. Damn regret. Minutes more…

"Hey, GoGo, are you still there?", Honey asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"So, tell me more!", she excitingly jeered. With that, the speedster told her what happened hours ago, from the events at the Institute, to her rescue of Hiro, to the chase, up until how the deal was forged. Honey Lemon was silent the entire time, and she was like taking each and every detail noted. GoGo hoped that she wasn't doing that.

"I don't find anything wrong about it.", Honey concluded.

"I-It's like it's not the right thing to do.", GoGo explained.

"Wait. Did you do that only because you wanted that deal to be, or because you liked him even a bit?"

"I really don't know…", she headscratched. Honey got her dilemma on point. Was this the power of a chemistry whiz? Hopefully, she might have the answer.

"That's hard if you don't know…"

Oops, she didn't have it.

"Yeah, it was. That's why I'm confused right now."

'I guess you're becoming a girl now. Haha."

"Not funny. I'm a girl."

"Okay, let's think of it this way: think of why you have punched a deal with Hiro. Is it because of you or of him?once you know it, I'm pretty sure you'll know the answer. Bye-bye!", she advised and ended the call. Bailed out! Being left hanging in mid air, GoGo was left to try her advice. In hindsight, she did that to help him clear off that nerd notion. Or maybe, _she did that because she always wanted to be by his side._ She covered her face with a pillow for that idea.

.

Back to the Hamada residence, Hiro fell from his bed. Getting startled really wasn't nice.

"On a scale of one to ten, how could you rate your pain?", Baymax asked.

"Zero.", Hiro replied as he got up from his free fall.

"I will scan you for possible injuries."

"You don't have to. I'm perfectly fine."

"Scan complete."

"Come on."

"Diagnosis: Thinking of GoGo."

"Hahaha. Very funny.", he replied with sarcasm before sitting on bedside. Baymax really learned a lot of things from the internet, including those subtle jokes. The bot then flashed a picture of the speedster, and it caused the boy to blush horribly.

"Putting that aside, your neurotransmitter level indicates hat you're extremely happy."

"Well, I and GoGo just got together. I ought to be happy."

"Congratulations. You got out of the brother-zone, Hiro."

"Brother-zone? You mean, you think she treats me like a brother?"

"She actually treated you like her little brother. Case in point, if you two were blood-bound, you'll be charged of incest. If she had some relations with Tadashi, you'll be charged of adultery and of dishonoring your brother's bed."

"Shut up. Anyway, you've downloaded information about love and couples, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"What do couples do, Baymax?"

"Basically, couples eat lunch together, hold hands, walk home together, have dates…", and the nurse bot enumerated more activities. It was flashing pictures of those, too.

"Date, huh?", Hiro mumbled.

"However, some couples do greater extent of things like intimate caressing, kissing, engaging in s…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stoop it. I got it already."

"You got an email.", Baymax said after cutting the display off. Hiro did some modification that enabled Baymax to know if he got some pending emails and sorts. Getting that big brain to some good use.

"From?"

"Honey Lemon."

The genius dashed to his PC and checked it out.

* * *

_How's the score with GoGo? I can feel that you're doing good. How about you ask her for a date tomorrow?_

_Good luck, Hiro :)_

* * *

.

The boy was staring on his PC for some minutes. As silence ruled the room, Baymax scanned him. He's dead nervous, and cold sweat replaced his pleasant disposition some minutes ago.

"You've got an increase of heart rate for the past seconds. This indicates that you're nervous. Are you okay, Hiro?", the Healthcare Companion asked.

The genius did not answer. He rushed to his cellphone instead. He was up to something.

_"GoGo, would you mind if we stroll on a date tomorrow?"_

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**"_The best path between two points is upside-down, between, then inside-out and round again._"**

**― _Lulu (League of Legends)_**

**Kinda liked that quote, spare me please. :)**

**Also, ShoutOuts to _BahamutSlayer _for the advice and to the story "_Mistakes_" by _GrimCreeper._ **

.

**To those asking, I update my stories from 3 to 20 days (except as noted). If it exceeded that time limit, something happened that caused me the delay.**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****I'm not so sure if this is going to be my New Year's update. Happy New Year in case! :P****

****A long day ahead next chapter. Stay tuned!****

.


	9. Ch 9 - Immortals

**Chapter 9 – Immortals **

.

Hiro felt like dying. He just sent out a dangerously decisive message that could either make or break things. Or least that's what he felt. For the time being, he sat down looking at the screen of his phone while Baymax stared and, probably, scanned him. The cellphone then rang.

"H-Hello?", Hiro asked.

"What's that creepy message for?", GoGo asked in point.

"Well… I'm thinking that we stroll tomorrow…"

"I know that you're asking me out, nerd! What I meant was… Just what are you thinking?", she stuttered with a partially raised voice that toned down immediately. Was she mad? Nope. Was she surprised about his sudden moves? Probably and hope so.

"What am I thinking? I want to bond with you before the semesters starts. I don't care if this is just a deal… I-I badly want to stroll with you, GoGo.", he defended. Silence echoed the air for some seconds, though he could still hear a sound rustling through the line. She's breathing, maybe heavily.

"GoGo, are you still there? Are you free tomorrow?"

"I-I'm still here. I-I'm free tomorrow and I guess we can ride some time. B-But, we got a problem… Honey knew of our relationship.", she stuttered for a reason no one knew. As for the boy, he was about to scream a winning "Yes!" when she accepted, but got silenced instead due to the news.

"How in the world did she know of it?!", he exclaimed comically.

"It's a long story… I think we should keep our guard up."

"If that's the case, we should be planning how to avert that disaster. We can't do that in line, so let's meet tomorrow. I'll be at the front of SFIT, 9 AM in the morning."

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you there. See you on our date, nerd."

"Hey, you're a nerd, too!... An awesome and cute nerd, maybe…"

"Would you quit that?!", she replied, though it ended in a bunch of hearty laughs. After some more talking and goodnight "kisses", the conversation ended and Hiro finally got a chance to breathe out. He knew it was a close call with branching complications. Everything fell into unexpected places. Before anything else, there's one thing he had to do, and he rushed back to his PC to do that.

* * *

_Honey, please cover up for me and GoGo if some emergency upwells tomorrow. We'll be out the whole day. Thanks. ;)_

* * *

.

Evening passed and morning came, and Hiro woke quite early to fix himself up. In terms of looks, he greatly admired Tadashi, so he did his best to look like him. He even employed Baymax' and Aunt Cass' help, but in vain. He looked the same, but in a bit of a satisfying way. Off he went to the Institute.

.

Punctual as ever on serious business, Hiro arrived on the place by the time he said he would. GoGo wasn't there as of the meantime, so he sat down on a nearby bench. He was thinking of what to say when a motorcycle drifted towards him. He jumped behind the bench to save himself. Such speedy stint belonged to only one person, of course.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Boyfriend.", GoGo said as she unstrapped her half helmet.

"You almost killed me!", Hiro exclaimed as he got back on his feet. The girl chuckled. As he set eyes on her, his jaw dropped. She might look as what a GoGo was, but she's "blooming". There's something different, and beautiful, about her this time around.

"Hey, until when are you going to say 'Ah'? I'm waiting.", and she crossed her arms.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry. Where do you want to go?", he uplifted after snapping back. His girlfriend made him catch another half helmet. It was until he strapped the safety gear when he realized what's going to happen. There's no turning back now. An engine's wild revving blasted through the morning air.

"We're supposed to be talking of how we can stop Honey from revealing our secret, right?", he tried to save himself.

"You told me that we're on a date, not a meeting of sorts. Besides, Mom told me to show you things that I liked doing. So, I'll drive you around."

"You've got an extremist mom… Wait a minute. Your mom knows that you're in a date?"

"Well, yeah. She guessed it right…"

"No wonder you spilled our secret to Honey…"

"Are you blaming me?"

"N-no, I'm not. I'll never do that.", he assured sarcastically as he leaped behind her. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, he could smell her fragrance. Heavenly, but the ideas of a hell ride made him think the other way.

"Are you sure?... You're shivering. Woman up!", she replied with a glance and a light cheek pinch.

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly… Whoa!", he responded, together with tightening his embrace, but got cut off when they suddenly set off. The couple drove to downtown.

.

Driving around at "normal" speed, Hiro practically enjoyed the ride. GoGo, being a high adrenaline type of gal, showed signs of boredom. At the moment, the traffic condition was great and well-flowing, so the couple got a smooth ride. When she let off a deep sigh, he tightened his hug.

"Hey, watch where your hands are going! You nerd!", GoGo tried to break from his embrace.

"I'm not doing anything like that! Nerd!", he chuckled.

"Whatever.", she deadpanned, "We're moving on like a turtle. What bore!"

"Turtle? We're moving perfectly fine."

"If only we could speed up like it was midnight…"

"Geez! You sounded like an illegal street racer… Wait, don't tell me you're a street racer?"

"Formerly. Way back high school days."

"But, that's illegal!"

"Look who's talking. Have you forgotten that bot fighting was illegal, too?"

"Bot fighting is not illegal. Betting on bot fighting is illegal.", he stressed out.

"Some goes with street racing."

"You violate traffic laws in street racing."

"And, you violate the under-18 curfew ordinance in bot fighting."

With that, Hiro said nothing more. He just learned one of life's lessons:_ You cannot win an argument against a woman, especially if she's your girl and her name's GoGo._

.

Then came some bumps that violently staggered the couple's joyride. After some bunch of "Ouch!" and rebounds, GoGo pulled the breaks. Hiro saw her dark grin by the side mirror. When he looked ahead, he gasped in terror. It was a long down-slope with a clear traffic, and they're in the higher end. Obviously, he knew what GoGo had in mind: _speed, speed, and more speed_.

"Oh no…", Hiro gulped.

"Are you ready for some fun?", GoGo asked awesomely.

"No. This isn't fun."

"Hold on tight, nerd."

Without any second thoughts and further ado, the speedster went full speed down the road. The genius could feel the pressure in his face. That was worse, or perhaps ten times worse, that a roller coaster ride.

"Aw yeah! I missed this!", she shouted in glee.

"Whooaaa! Stop it! Stop it, GoGo!", her boyfriend hysterically demanded. Furthermore, his fear elevated when she decided to drive it one-handed from there. Taking selfies in such a place was too much! And that's what she did. With a click and another, his fear got documented. Poor Hiro.

.

Hiro and GoGo passed through seven intersections and some half mile safely despite the horrifying speed. All of a sudden, they stopped and got pressed together by inertia. He always thought of being hard-pressed to her as something pleasurable, but it's not that way as of now, or maybe it's situational.

"Why have we stopped?", he asked.

"Is that a fair?", GoGo asked back.

"I think so."

"Let's go there!", and in minutes, they found themselves about to enter the place. GoGo took the lead and dragged him by the hand. As for the motorcycle, she chained it in a nearby tree.

.

The fair was great. There are a lot of food stalls, sweet shops, souvenir booths, and the like. There weren't so many people as of the time being, and the way was theirs.

"Are you sure you're okay, Hiro?", the girl asked for the third time as they walked through the fair. Hiro replied with a sad face.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to my speed someday.", she added.

"Get used? You're even more terrible than Baymax' bridge dive!"

"Stop whining, woman up!", she pinched his cheek, "Haven't you enjoyed even a bit? What a killjoy."

"You expect me to enjoy that? Unbelievable."

After some steps, GoGo stopped. She stared at a booth. A "customized plush doll" booth. Could it be that she wanted those?

"GoGo? Paging GoGo Tomago please.", and he waved his hand near her face.

"W-what?"

"You like those dolls, don't you? Cool! I've always thought that you're the girl who wanted boy's toys…"

"What? Me? Like those dolls? Are you kidding me?"

"Don't deny it. I already caught you drooling for one. How about I buy one for you and for me?"

"I'm not drooling for it! You don't have to buy me that… and you're buying yourself too?"

"Why not? This is going to be my first gift to you as your boyfriend-in-contract."

"Hiro, you don't have to do this."

"I insist. Come on.", and he led her towards the booth.

As Hiro talked to the shopkeeper, GoGo went stare blankly at him. She felt pleasant embarrassment. How could her "brother-turned-boyfriend" be so sweet? She blushed and she knew it, so she had to look away to prevent him from seeing her in that state. What a hassle.

.

The couple got their customized plush dolls after 30 minutes. No kidding, that booth worked really fast. They got two dolls. One was designed to be GoGo and the other was Hiro. He girl chose the boy's version of the doll, and Hiro was left with the other. Soon, on lunch time, they went to the food court and ordered food that GoGo liked. There went pizzas, rare steaks, salad, and some more.

"Who told you that I liked these?", she pointed to the food.

"You did a year ago, I think.", Hiro reasoned out and hoped that it wasn't faulty.

"I don't remember… Anyway, what are we drinking?"

"How about milkshake?"

"Ugh! Can we have any other than milkshake?"

"Oh. That makes sense. You hated milk, so you didn't grow very tall."

"Did you just say that I'm short, you mutton-head?", she pouted with a mad stare.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

"Fine. You're forgiven. You might be right at some point."

"Hey, I said I'm sorry. Woman up. How 'bout we have chocolate smoothie instead?"

"Better."

And they went to eat. The date was going as smooth as a smoothie, just not for long.

.

On that same spot, as they're relieving themselves, they overheard news from the TV. A bank was being robbed as of the moment and 30 persons were kept as hostages. Hiro could see the change in her expression. Worst case scenario, they might as well postpone the date because of that. Of course, he would not let it flow, but how about the lives of the hostages?

"What the…", GoGo mumbled and stood up. Holy ghost! She really was going!

"GoGo, no!", Hiro caught her by the hand. However, he lost a bit of control and his voice was heard by everybody. Eyes were all set on the couple. Knowing just that, they decided to move away from the food court and found sanctuary on a nearby bench. He got no intention of releasing his hold.

"Hiro, we must help them. We are Big Hero 6."

"But, GoGo, how about us? I-I mean our date?"

"Our date can wait. But, those hostages are in danger of losing their lives…"

"But…"

"But what? We can't just fiddle when Rome was burning!"

"W-what?"

"I said, we can't just enjoy ourselves while the others are on a crisis…", she explained, "I am going, whether you are or not."

"No, no, no… Will you please let me explain?"

"Explain what? Time is running out, Hiro! If you're not going with me, just wait until I get back!"

"I'm not doing that!", he pulled her back as she stood. With that, he got a death stare that made his soul shiver. Really, those robbers ruined everything!

.

They had been on a staring contest for some minutes now. Fortunately, the escalation of their petty quarrel got interrupted when they noticed a lot of people running to the food court. Still holding the hands of the other, the couple drew near the commotion. Frenzied cheers followed. Concerning the robbery, the robbers met their match. They ended getting themselves stuck in chemistry-laden-with-love goo. As of the hostages, all of them were unscathed.

"That's what I'm trying to explain. I asked Honey to cover up for us if an emergency…", he explained.

"Why haven't you told me?!", she interrupted with a pull on his collar.

"I tried to tell you."

"Geez!... Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I should have trusted you more, Boyfriend."

"Oh y-yeah… I don't really consider that as a yell. We're just talking with raised voices.", he replied with a headscratch. That's one of the stupidest thing he could come up, seriously.

"We're actually yelling at each other, nerd."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Uh… so, where do you want to go next?"

"You're the one who pulled me here. I think it's best if you're the one to choose and surprise me."

"I have no idea. This is my first date after all."

"I see… I would love to see the sunset."

"The sunset? But it's just 2 o' clock."

"That's why you have to decide."

"Okay… Let's have some ice cream."

"You bet."

And so the couple went on their way to have a tasty treat. Petty quarrels were energy consuming. As for Hiro, he got several scenarios in mind, thanks to GoGo's clue. He was as well thankful to Honey Lemon, who did his bidding very well.

.

_Now that they were set off again, where could they possibly go Hiro looked at his left, then at his right, and realized that there's many to try._

.

The couple found out that it wasn't an ordinary fair. There's a mini-amusement park inside! Plus, there's an arcade also! They tried almost every ride, from bumper cars to carousels. In the arcade, they played their heart's content. They campaigned together in a first person shooter game and battled each other in that candy-coated racing game. Of course, Hiro did not win even one race against GoGo, even though he used an extremely advantageous character.

.

Time passed swiftly. Before they knew it, the time was already a quarter before five. Still, no one could ever tell that they almost caught up a fight hours earlier. Regarding the elapsed, everything was well-spent. Those moments they've spent playing at the booths, walking around, and taking pictures were surely to have their way to the journal. One more thing, Hiro drove the motorcycle. He did so, but almost fell to the sea.

.

Hiro sat down on a bench and stared at the beautiful sunset. He was so embarrassed. Almost falling dace down to the sea really was. Soon enough, GoGo sat beside him with some takoyaki in hand.

"Hiro, you should try some of these.", she suggested.

"I'm fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah.", he sighed.

"Is it about your almost sea dive?", she chuckled.

"Haha. Very funny…", he replied but got suddenly spoon-fed with a takoyaki, "This is… delicious."

"I told you."

They ended feeding each other, and in turns. So unlikely for those nerds, but they're actually being sweet. _A sweet event as you witness the setting sun._ What else could you ask for?

"Are you still feeling bad, nerd?", GoGo asked.

"I'm fine already… The sunset's beautiful isn't it?"

She just smiled at him, and it rendered him puzzled. Nevertheless, he tried to dictate the pace by wrapping his arms around her. However, she noticed and pulled him, getting to a playful pinch-fight. After trying to overpower the other, the couple went face-to-face with their contract. Like being pushed by an unknown force, they drew closer Hiro could already feel his heart pounding out.

Unable to bear the pressure, he bailed out and broke from the moment.

"What are we doing?", he asked in a distressed voice.

"You mean, what are you doing?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I got carried."

"I guess I did, too."

The two tried their best to kill off the awkwardness, but in vain. They almost kissed and they knew it. Just what the heck were they thinking? Being on a contract of sorts...

.

The date came to a finish when she drove him back home that evening. Beside the café, and before GoGo went home…

"Thanks for asking me out, nerd. I really appreciate it.", she started, "I enjoyed, actually."

"Me too. We should try this again, sometimes. And that high speed stunt we did, we must do it again!"

"Don't worry, we will. Good night, Hiro."

"Good night, GoGo."

As he turned his back on her, he received his last ounce of surprise.

_A warm, moist touch on his cheek sent him home smiling._

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**"I try to picture me without you but I can't."**

**\- Immortals (by _Fall Out Boy_)**

**If I'm not mistaken, this was the line from the song that was scraped off the movie to remove the possibility of any ship (correct me if I'm wrong). So sad.**

**Anyway, I've read some fanfics using the same chapter name. As for me, I used it, for _there's some moments we wanted to be immortal, moments we wanted to stay forever._**

**:)**

**BTW, ShoutOut to "_Era-chan_" who treated me to watch this movie last year. Thanks a lot! (I hope you could read this. However, being not a HiroGo shipper, you would rather not. *sad face*)**

.

**Concerning another possible BH6 work (that is either a sequel to this, a TadaHoney fanfic, or another), I got some freaking bad news... All of the titles I got in mind were ALREADY TAKEN! (Save Me, San Fransokyo and The One That Got Away) -_-**

***insert table throw meme here***

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****Do you really think we're done here? Of course not! Up next, the other half of life (well, giving basis on this chap). ****

.


	10. Ch 10 - All the Pretty Girls

**Chapter 10 – All the Pretty Girls**

.

* * *

_… and that's all for our first date. I was like the happiest college student on earth!_

_However, there are things that happened faster than how we got together. Even I was puzzled. It was just two weeks since then…_

* * *

Hiro stopped from his usual drabbling, and threw the journal aside. He sat on his bed and thought of what happened. It all started just hours ago…

.

Time was relatively fast. The semestral break was now over. After that first date, everything returned to normal. GoGo became her usual self and same to him. Tensions dropped to presumably acceptable levels. Relationship-in-contract was going smoothly, or that's what they thought.

.

The first school week was way busier than before. SFIT was really fond of pushing everything beyond its boundaries, but of course, that's still bearable for the couple. GoGo was as awesome as ever, and she was still one of the most hardworking gals ever. Walking around with Hiro clearly scrapped off the notion that she's a lone flower. Having a solid attitude had its pluses and minuses.

.

Likewise, Hiro was as famous as ever. Well, who wouldn't know him? He was the brother of the well-known Tadashi Hamada, got into the Institute at 14, was a robotics genius and was the other one that aced a full-load of subjects. He was well-received by the Institute, and he went to thank them by helping them out. Usually, it was the girls that went to him for help. He was no womanizer, but one couldn't help batting an eyelash when he's around different girls. What more if your "girlfriend" was the one seeing that?

.

There was a homework due that day. It was on Chemistry, and it was very hard. Girls flocked around the genius by the vacant hour before the said subject. However, he was not the chemistry guy, so they're all dumbfounded. The evening before, Hiro and GoGo did their best to come up with an answer, but to no avail. They tried to seek Honey Lemon's help, but she's pretty sick and they must let her rest. They stayed up late, but later found themselves talking in circles. How unfortunate.

.

Minutes later,. As Hiro was busy with the girls, GoGo arrived and went on her seat. Her boyfriend was on the other side of the room and was flocked, so he did not notice her. She took out a pencil and a paper and tried to figure it out, but she can't. As she looked to the robotics genius, she broke her pencil. That feeling of unwellness went to dangerous levels. A confrontation might be inevitable.

.

What on the high-technology institute did she see? Since the past week, she had been keeping an eye on him and the girls he's with. They might be in a contract, but they must still act right. Furthermore, of all the pretty girls around him, there was this certain Nelly that boiled her blood. She got so close to him in no time, probably even closer than she was. Not that she didn't want him to have more friends, but that girl was freaking flirting with him! She might be emotional this time, or having some cyclic hormonal after-effects, but still…!

.

Her thinking was interrupted as Hiro sat beside her. The latter was pretty certain that she didn't look very well.

"Good morning, GoGo.", he greeted.

"Good morning…", she sighed and glanced sideways. Her eyes instilled fear to him. She's like a monster.

"Are you okay?"

"You're asking me if I'm okay? After you left me hanging in midair? What the heck?!", her voice grew a little louder.

"I-I don't understand. What's happening? Is it about the homework? I don't have any answer. We failed to have."

"Of course, we will fail to have! You took greater priority in flirting with that girl!", she angrily retorted. As she was to point, he took hold of her hand. Why was she ranting like no tomorrow, he thought.

"Hey, don't point! I'm not flirting with anyone!"

However, she insisted in her claim. Having heard a lot, the last ounce of patience went down the sink. He went with the mudslinging and he threw something undesirable.

"It's not my fault you're freaking short and stupid in chemistry! Hard and fast worker your face! Got it!", he screamed and later gasped.

"Stupid in chemistry, huh? Fine! As if I care!", she replied and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out! You nerd!", and she forcefully kicked her chair before walking out. With the turns of event, the whole class froze. They knew well that the two were together, and seeing them fighting wasn't so natural. Hiro was left in a deep sigh.

Later, his classmates went to him and asked if he's okay. That's a stupid question. Certainly, he's not okay. He shouldn't have said that… and some more regrets. In hindsight, something's wrong with her that she didn't tell him. Wonder what could that be?

.

GoGo did not return to class that day, and this made Hiro regret more. As for the homework, it was extended since no one got it right. Immediately after class, he ran to the "Nerd Lab" and asked if she managed to drop by there. Somebody then ruffled his hair from behind. The tall girl had a cooling patch on her forehead.

"Honey? Why are you here? I thought you're sick.", Hiro said. Fred and Wasabi also went to him.

"I am sick, but I can't be absent. I just have to let it subside.", she replied in her usual, jolly voice, "So, what's up?"

"I-I got a problem. Did GoGo drop here?"

"The last time we saw her was this morning, before class. What's the matter, fella? Going GoGo all over?", Fred answered.

"Worse. We got on a word exchange and I said about her being short and stupid. She walked out and didn't go to class…"

"What?! You said that?!", Wasabi exclaimed.

"She must be really upset.", Honey added.

"I know. I know… That's why I have to know where she was… I have to say sorry."

"Well, you have to. The way it sounds, you two were like on a lover's quarrel.", Wasabi said.

"Lover's quarrel… Wait a minute! You two were on a relationship?!", Fred exclaimed, "Cool!"

"I-It's a long story…", Hiro sighed and told them the story in details. Honey Lemon knew about it, but pretended to be surprised. Fred, Wasabi, and the rest of the students there were all awed. It might be a deal, but who cares. Of all the pretty girls, Hiro got GoGo for himself!

"Awesome! It's like the comic book I'm reading where two superheroes got into a quarrel and ignored each other for days. Then, after a villain attacked, they got back together again.", Fred related.

"For days? Villain attacks? That's too much.", Hiro objected.

"Hiro's right, Fred. I'm sure GoGo will appreciate your sorry.", Wasabi advised.

"H-how about I go to her house tonight?"

"No good. She might get offended.", Honey replied.

"It's better if you resolve this here at SFIT. Try doing it tomorrow in class.", Fred added.

The genius nodded with that feasible suggestion from his teammates. On the way home, he devised what to say, but got haunted with those words he threw to his girl.

.

There was no chemistry class the next day. But, there was History, and they're seatmates in that subject likewise. As he entered the room, he saw GoGo already seated and he went beside her. The whole class was waiting for things to culminate. With a deep sigh, he tried to fix it all up.

"GoGo…"

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**This chapter was originally titled "Sanity's Eclipse" for some reason. But, I changed it to "All the Pretty Girls" for some emphasis.**

**Honestly, I got writer's block-ed concerning the "other half of life" thingy I light-spoiled last chapter.**

**"_All the Pretty Girls_" was a song by the band _Fun._. Good thing it played on my playlist! Lightbulb!**

.

**ShoutOut to _CookYllen _for drawing somethin' for me. Thanks! I really appreciate it. The red thread was a win! :D**

.

**For experiment's sake, I'm not putting my endnote one-liner here.**

**Up next, efforts, counter efforts, and MORE EFFORTS!**

.


	11. Ch 11 - All Alone

**Chapter 11 – All Alone**

.

Hiro's heart skipped beat per beat that he's already afraid of getting a heart attack. This was the most fearful feeling he ever had, even more than when Aunt Cass was mad. However, seconds passed with no major event. With regards to that, he thought of the possibilities. _Was she still upset? Was she willing to fix things up? _And the like.

"Uh… GoGo, I'm…", Hiro tried to say. GoGo glared to him for a second and turned the other way. It's enough to freeze him out.

"GoGo, please…", and he did his ways of getting her attention. But, all that she did was to look away from him. What a pain.

After a series of pokes, she grew a bit irritated and pushed him. There he fell from his seat. She seemed to chuckle, or it might be his imagination.

"GoGo, I'm really sorry for what I've said yesterday.", he said.

"Shut. Up.", she snugly replied. Her voice was unbelieving and cold. Same as before, she's still a monster.

Concerning the possibilities, He got fed the hard way. He shrugged to his seat in despair, occasionally looking at his girlfriend-in-contract. She's so near, yet so far. Just then, the professor came in, class started, and his campaign to win her back got stifled.

.

The scenario grew from bad to worse in the "Nerd Lab". Even though stifled at the first attempt, Hiro decided to try his luck after class and on the lab. He's hoping that te environment might help him out, but it wasn't the case. Like in the classroom, GoGo didn't talk to him. Moreover, she didn't hesitate to ignore the team. She even closed the door to Honey's face as the latter tried of talking to her by the exit. As for the chemist, it meant no harm; but for the genius, he got crushed everytime she's like that. There he stood motionless, with his face looking down and seemingly in tears but not.

"Never say die, fella.", Fred tried to lighten his mood by giving him a shoulder tap. Honey and Wasabi drew nearer.

"I know you can fix this. That's just a fight. All couples got into that. Cheer up, Honey got bigger problems concerning that face-door.", Wasabi said, "Hey, Honey, are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah. This is nothing.", she replied in a muffled voice, as she's holding that nose.

With a sigh, Hiro turned his back on them and shut himself in his lab.

"They're terribly upset on each other.", Wasabi concluded.

"I'm not really used to see these two fight. It's like an all-out war everytime they do… If only I could cheer them up with that mascot.", Fred pointed to his SFIT mascot.

"I think we should let them cool off for a while.", Honey replied.

.

Later that afternoon, as soon as he went home, Hiro rushed straight to his room. Aunt Cass called him up, but it fell into deaf ears. The aunt knew something's wrong. While in his room, Hiro tried to divert himself by browsing the internet and sorts of things. He evidently failed to do so.

.

And there he went writing on his journal. His hand laid everything that took place two weeks ago. His cherished first date got inked down the notebook with some pictures as souvenirs. It was a terrific trip down memory lane. Terrific enough that he shed tears as he wrote. As he jotted down a one-liner that depicted their present plight, he threw the journal aside and sat by his bedside. This quarrel flashed in his mind, and he ended regretting it again and again. He took his phone then, but got choked up by remorse of into doing what he had in mind.

"I'm such a jerk…", he mumbled to himself.

.

Hours passed and it was evening. The genius was supposed to see what their dinner was. Guess what? The chicken wings that could melt faces. Being sad consumes so much energy, and so without further ado, he ate to bring it all back.

"Aunt Cass, this is awesome!", Hiro commented after biting off a wing. His sadness seemed to subside just as Aunt Cass wanted.

"Good! Now I have something to ask."

"Ask? What is it, Aunt Cass?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh, there are only a few bad problems. No big deal."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah."

"As I expected, you n't tell me. Well, it's natural for couples to to argue and quarrel sometimes…", she said. Hiro almost threw out the orange juice he was drinking. How did Aunt Cass knew about that? Now it made sense why she kept on calling GoGo her "dear" these past days.

"C-couples?"

"Don't deny. I already knew that you're in a relationship with GoGo…", and that verified the theory.

"What?"

"… I would rather stop you, but I can't, since you two were already together. GoGo's such a beauty."

"Yeah…"

"Good luck with your sweetheart. Just talk to her and be true. Everything's gonna be alright."

"Thanks, Aunt Cass. Wait. Who told you about GoGo?"

His aunt said no more but looked at the stairs. The spiller stood there.

"Baymax, you!", he ranted.

The balloon-bot smiled at him, as seen on its "face".

.

Baymax got him comically upset, so he decided to lock the bot outside his room. Knocks and the robotic voice resounded just before his room. Basically, he got no intention of letting him in, for the meantime. What's gonna happen now? He got no idea.

.

As he's on his thoughts, he played around with his bot fighter. The bot went up and down , on swift verticals, and other moves. More than the other, he also took his time munching some gummy bears to make himself pull up something. Just then, something special caught his eyes. GoGo's plush doll was smiling at him.

.

Hiro smiled. He got the boost he needed. He couldn't just give up on her. Taking the plush doll beside his PC, he checked his email. Just as he expected, there's a new entry.

* * *

_Hiro, here's the answer to the questions you asked days ago. Your classmates said that you two got on a word fight because of this homework._

_I'm really sorry for the delay. :(_

_Good luck!_

* * *

That solved the root of the problem. After replying that it wasn't her fault, he browsed the document. Everything needed was there. Well, we're talking of a chemistry whiz here.

Suddenly, a whistling held him on guard. After 3 seconds and a beat, he looked at the window. Baymax tried to enter the window!

"Baymax, what are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to enter the window."

"Well of course, you are. I mean, why are you doing that?"

"Because you locked me out, and I have to get to my patient."

"You don't have to. I'm fine.", and he pulled him in.

"Your neurotransmitter levels are extremely low. This indicates that you're depressed. Depression can lead to unexpected acts like suicide, rape, mass killing…"

"Stop. I get it. I'm not one of those."

"Apparently, your problem was GoGo. What happened, Hiro?", and a picture of the girl was flashed on the "marshmallow".

"We got on a fight, and she grew cold to me. She's like a monster. You know, mood swings…"

"Analyzing data… Data Analysis Complete. I would rather advise you to look on a different angle."

"What?"

Baymax showed him a video about a girl's reproductive health (Of course, it's wholesome). His eyes widened with what he came to know.

"T-they're really becoming monster-like during those days?! I-I should have known! I-I have to say sorry… I can fix this!", Hiro concluded and asked, "Baymax, when is she safe to approach? We can't bear to have any more casualties."

"GoGo's emotional indicators are subsiding as of the moment. It is safe to approach her tomorrow."

"Thanks, Baymax."

.

Meanwhile, the adrenaline junkie was lying down on her bed. Playing with Hiro's plush doll, she hugged it at one time, and threw it up and down on the other.

"I should not have yelled at him.", she sighed, "Darn these days… why do girls need to experience that every month?"

She threw the plushie again. This time, it fell flat on her tummy. She stretched out, reached for her smartphone, and browsed what she got there. With a turn-around, she's now lying on her stomach and was now browsing her contacts. Her finger swiped on and on, stopping only on Honey Lemon's number. Still, she ended with one more on the screen: _Hiro Hamada._

"Hiro…"

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**"And she sits on my shelf**  
**It makes me think of you**  
**The way she carries the things that remind me of who**  
**We used to be before we became antiques**  
**She's a lot like you**  
**But when I hold her too tight, I know she'll break**  
**She just takes some glue to stay."**

**\- _All Alone_ (By _Fun._)**

**Well, yeah, this chap's highly inspired by this song. Thanks, playlist! (It's a pretty sad-in-lyrics but jolly-in-rhythm song. Really great! Give it a listen. :))**

**#Fun.  
#HiroGo  
#AllAlone**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****I'm going to be busy this week, so the next update might be on either on Saturday or on Sunday.****

**See ya!**

.


	12. Ch 12 - When It Rains

**Chapter 12 – When It Rains**

.

Hiro left the café quite early. He planned of writing on his journal. However, reminiscent of what took place three years ago, he ended wasting a whole page. He got no motivation to ink down something yet. Downstairs, Aunt Cass gave him a pair of chicken sandwiches that would as well work as a peace offering. It might as well be a turning point later on, he thought.

.

A quarter before 7 in the morning, Hiro reached the Institute, and headed to the lab. Wasabi was the only one there and was busy on his "lasers".

"hey! Good morning, Hiro!", the neat freak greeted upon sight of him, "You're quite in a good mood today."

"Well, a bit… Where's the others?"

"Honey's on the way, Fred's on a mascot gig, GoGo's already on the classroom, while the rest were still not here because of the storm."

"A storm?"

"Yeah. The weather news network said that a violent downpour may fall later."

"I should have brought an umbrella.", Hiro sighed.

"Good thing for you, I have brought reserves for the entire team.", Wasabi pointed to the corner where color-coded umbrellas were.

"So your maxim wasn't dead yet. I've always thought it was."

"Like any other time, _there's a place for everything, and everything in its place._"

"I guess I'll borrow one later at dismissal. Gotta go!"

"You mean, you gotta GoGo?"

"Come on! Not with the word-plays again."

.

Wasabi was right, GoGo was already in the classroom earlier than he ever thought. With a beat and a skip, he walked and sat beside her. She glanced at him, popped her bubblegum, and looked back to her smartphone where she read a PDF file of a history book. Urges to speak up sprung forth within him but he couldn't. Getting a good start was one of the hardest things nowadays. Still, he's onto it.

"GoGo, I…", he started. Good heavens! She didn't ignore him!

Just then, the professor entered. Perfectly. Bad. Timing.

Worse, he got the most terrible form of surprise: _a surprise quiz_. How could History teachers be so freaking annoying? That's gonna be it.

With widened eyes, Hiro and GoGo stared on each other. Because of fighting the last days, they basically reviewed nothing. As for seconds ago, GoGo wasn't really studying. It's just an excuse to ward him off. They're pretty dead, unless…

"GoGo, what's the plan?", Hiro whispered.

"I should be the one asking you, nerd.", GoGo finally spoke to him. What a relief.

"It might be disgraceful but I think it's the only way."

"I'm in."

.

Like any other History quizzes, it rained date questions concerning different things, much to their despair. But, they knew how they could get their way out. Everytime the professor went out of the room for some air, a brainstorming ensued. Differences and quarrels were set aside for the sake of survival. They might be cheating by the moment, but would be studying it later unlike other cheater, they reasoned out. College life was really full of things.

.

Nothing was resolved yet as of this point, except the surprise quiz, of course. As for Hiro, getting her back to work with him as a pair was something great. She's still snug, but it couldn't be helped. All he needed was some private time, with no surprise quizzes, and he'd be fine. As for GoGo, she's relieved that she didn't manage to call or to text him last night. By her face, she wanted to see something, and she couldn't just fix things up. Girls…

.

The class ended the quiz after some 10 minutes of extension. This proves severely disadvantageous to Hiro, for GoGo swiftly went out to her next subject. Thus, the next chance of meeting her was either on lunch or on dismissal at the Nerd Lab. At its worst, he might as well miss everything altogether. Both excited and nervous, he continued his day in higher-than-average hopes.

* * *

_How could this happen? How could I ever miss everything? The chicken sandwich didn't even work._

* * *

Hiro wrote in sadness after hearing from Wasabi that GoGo went home in haste. It's either because of the storm or of evading him, but that's not the point. He just missed the chance three consecutive times! If those were three-pointers in the clutch time of a basketball game, he'd better be cursed by his ball-club for missing all those game winners.

"Hiro, GoGo left just 10 minutes ago. I think you can still catch up with her.", Honey Lemon advised. With that, Hiro snapped back to reality. Why was he even comparing to a basketball game?

Fundamentally, Honey knew of their plight, and she surely wouldn't say that if it's uncertain. He felt he better bite his break…

"I-I gotta go!", he rushed to the door. The chemist replied with a meaningful smile and a thumbs up, while Wasabi went to get him an umbrella.

"Hiro, don't forget your umbrella!" There's a storm outside!, Wasabi exclaimed as he threw the item on him. The umbrella hit nothing but the closed door.

As the two looked on the window, they could see, and feel, the gusts of wind as it swayed San Fransokyo.

.

Despite not being a runner, the nerd got no choice but to sprint his way downtown. Time was against him and there's a storm. He could feel the icy wind and the disturbing humidity on his face. What else could he ask for? To his fear and disappointment, the rain overtook him. The violent downpour and the harassing gale was so creepy. The storm seemed to wail on him.

.

Hiro later found a waiting shed and spent time there. Soaked wet, he sat down on the bench and observed the eerie surroundings. The city was like a ghost town. There's no people outside, and all that would accompany you was the winds and the torrents. With a tick, he noticed that he's beside somebody. Sweet mother of monkey milk, it was GoGo! Soaked and feeling cold as he was, she went awfully close to him. Zeroth Law of Thermodynamics, perhaps.

"Brr… It's cold.", Hiro tried to start a talk. However, they're hesitant to do so, and silence ruled between them. But, not for long.

Then, they noticed themselves calling the other one's name about at the same time.

"I-I have something to tell you.", they said in unison, "… I think you have to go first."

The couple went to argue who would speak first, but it was not a big deal. Just their usual nerd-to-awesome antics.

"GoGo, I'm sorry."

"I should be the one to say that."

"What? Why?"

"For yelling at you. I should learn to control myself during my period."

"I should be sorry, too. I should have known that you're on your red days. I'm such a jerk."

"Well, you called me stupid. I guess we're just fine. Jerk and Stupid would tag along perfectly."

"What? No. Y-you're not like that. You're awesome, cool, pretty, cute…", and he went to sweet-talk her.

"Quit sweet-talking me, you nerd!"

"I'm not sweet-talking you. I'm telling the truth. The 'stupid' thingy wasn't actually you."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Would you like me to finish?"

"Yeah, right. Go on."

"… sexy, fast, and such a beauty. You're also a monster. A beautiful monster."

"Geez! Thanks for calling me a monster, you freak!", she chuckled. Finally, they're back on track. After a couple of laughs, the genius took a deep breath.

"GoGo, please believe me. I'm not flirting with Nelly. Never. I would never do that to you…"

"So, you're not two-timing?"

"Me, two-timing? Never. It's only you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I swear!"

"Well, since you kept on saying that you're not with Nelly. I might as well believe you… Sorry for slighting…"

"Am I forgiven? Are we together again?"

"Most likely."

The next thing she knew, her face was not buried in his chest in a tight hug. Hiro pulled her to do so. He badly missed her, and it couldn't be helped.

.

A hearty embrace within the intensity of the storm was such an incredible thing. For that 10 seconds, they felt warm and satisfied. After exchanging smiles in close range, Hiro got a hard pinch in the hips that made him scream.

"What's that for?!"

"It's not part of the contract that you can just pull me into an intimate hug, you nerd!", she joked.

"Oh come on. Let's just put it on place.", he defended.

"You really don't know when to give up… Oh, by the way, your house was near this shed, am I right or am I right?"

"Yeah. What's with my house?"

"I'm thinking of spending the night there. The storm seems to grow stronger, and I'm a bit far of. Surely, you won't let me walk my way home in this rain."

"O-okay. Sure. You may spend the night in my room, as usual. Man, the rain won't stop…"

"It probably won't until tomorrow, so let's go.", and she pulled him and ran in the falling rain. Not even a storm could stop two hearts who wanted to enjoy the rain. Enjoying themselves as they ran home, Hiro reflected on things as he held her hand. As they managed to fix things up, he remembered a thing he learned from someone dear.

_"I'm not giving up on you..."_

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Major ShoutOut to what happened last 2014. A heavy rain just went against our "Graveyard Gig". Come on rain, y u do dis?**

.

**Just so you know, _Zeroth Law of Thermodynamics - _****states that if two thermodynamic systems are each in thermal equilibrium with a third, then all three are in thermal equilibrium with each other. :))**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!  
******Thanks for all the support! :D  
**

**A night with the Hamadas is on the way. See ya!  
**

.


	13. Ch 13 - Hot and Cold

**Chapter 13 – Hot and Cold**

.

The storm was still roaring with its torrential rains upon the evening. Likewise, Hiro and GoGo had no plans of quitting with their "rain play", not until they felt the chills. Shivering, the couple decided to seek sanctuary and there they went to the café. Aunt Cass and Baymax were cleaning the place that time, for they decided to close shop early.

.

The couple greeted the aunt as they entered. As for Aunt Cass, it was quite clear that they were back together.

"H-Hi, A-Aunt C-Cass.", Hiro greeted as he shivered. GoGo waved at her, and tucked her arms under her dress.

"Hiro! My dear! You two were soaked wet! You should have called me so that…", and the scolding continued.

"Aunt Cass, the rain just overtook us. So, it's the storm's fault.", GoGo defended.

"Besides, if we're not soaked wet, we ought not to be back together."

"You ought not to be back? Why?", Aunt Cass asked.

"We'll tell you later, Aunt Cass. GoGo, let's go.", Hiro replied and told his girl with a light push. As he helped her on the stairs, Baymax flashed a happy face to which the nerd happily nodded to.

.

As GoGo was on his room, Hiro went down a floor to the living room and found his aunt busy on the kitchen. Baymax was still helping her out, but this time, it's cleaning the floor.

"Aunt Cass, can GoGo borrow some clothes?", Hiro asked.

"Oh sure. Just a moment.", she replied in a tone while opening the oven. Minutes later, she handed him a set.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass."

"You should change also. You might get a cold."

"Later, after GoGo."

"So, what happened, lover boy?"

"What? Lover boy? Well…", and he went to narrate the events that led to their make up. However, the story was cut short upon the "chicken sandwich".

"The chicken sandwich did not much?", Aunt Cass pouted, "I did it so good that I know my dear would love it…"

"Well, it didn't. she did eat it though."

"She did?"

"Yeah. I think we have to ask her later about it."

As the genius was to go up towards his room, his aunt stopped him for a second. Then came the house rules. Anything but that!

"House rules.", Aunt Cass declared with squinted eyes, "Don't do anything stupid to GoGo…"

"Anything stupid?"

"…You may as well do it to her when you two are married, but certainly not now. Finish your studies first and have a job. It would be nice for me to have a grandchild but…", his aunt continued the sermon-like rules.

"Wait. What? N-no! I'm not doing that to GoGo.", he replied with a blush as he figured out what that "stupid" thing was.

"Really?", and her eyes were still gauging him down.

"Y-yeah. Of course, Aunt Cass."

"Go on and give the clothes to GoGo, and dry yourself up."

With that, Hiro went upstairs with traces of embarrassment while his aunt went back to the kitchen.

.

By the door, Hiro gave the doorknob a twist and it went with that. Since the door wasn't locked, he blankly entered and got stunned with a surprise. There stood GoGo, putting her wet clothes on a hanger, with only her undies on! She really liked purple, he inferred as for those pieces of clothing with the said color. He shook his head in disbelief with the obvious. Concerning what he saw, there were her delicate curves. She's definitely sexy, and that idea alone got him some weird feeling. His heart rate beamed up, and he felt like burning. It grew worse when GoGo looked at him with such eyes.

"Are you okay, nerd? You're shivering.", GoGo asked. And yeah, he's in a blush and a shiver.

"It's just cold, I think…", Hiro replied, trying to find the proper words.

"You think? Oh! You haven't seen me like this, I remember, and you're the first one to do so.", she said nonchalantly.

"You should have locked the door!"

"Watch your noise, nerd. I'm your girlfriend and I'm still older than you.", she stressed.

"What I mean is that you should have locked the door if you're changing.", he said in a better tone.

"Would you stop whining about the door? Woman up!", and she lightly pinched him.

"I really hate when you say that."

"As if I would believe you. Well, now that we're here, how about we do something interesting?"

The next he knew, her hands were wrapped around his waist and they're freaking face-to-face. He wasn't breathing by the moment and felt like dying. As her head moved around his neck like she's to kiss, the nerd could no longer tolerate the piled up pressure.

.

With a scream, he broke from her hold and ran outside. He even almost banged the door to her face! Rested at the other side of the door, he heavily breathed. He almost did something stupid. While on deep thought about her sudden aggressiveness, he heard a sharp laugh from his room. What was he even deep thinking? Of course, his girlfriend just pranked him!

"Hey, Hiro, I need the clothes.", he heard from her.

.

Right after she changed, Hiro went in to do the same. GoGo's prank really was a critical hitter, and he couldn't help but to show the face of defeat. Furthermore, she smiled and puffed on her way downstairs. She's one big blast to deal with.

"GoGo, you seemed hot.", Hiro said as he took his clothes off. The junkie was on the other side of the door, definitely.

"What?"

"I mean, your temperature.. your temperature's elevated."

"That's most likely to be, nerd. We just got soaked. I'll be going down to Aunt Cass, okay?"

"Go on."

Now that she went down, the genius sat on his bed and spent a minute recollecting. Well, that's not much of one, for it was only GoGo who ran inside his head. One more thing, he thought of what he felt moments ago. If there's a medical term for it, he better ask Baymax. Puberty's such a mystery.

.

Thereafter, he went downstairs to check on his girl. She's on the kitchen with Aunt Cass, and they're having a pretty good time cooking. With a bit of an eavesdrop, he heard things that only girls would talk about. They talked of him, of how the couple made up to each other midst the rain, of how the chicken sandwich tasted, and of stuffs. Plus, GoGo got a cooking lesson. With a smile, he rushed back to his room, sat on his desk, and prompted to ink down on his journal. Who wouldn't be relieved that you don't have to be mystified how the sandwich tasted? It's pretty clear that little miss purple got her face "melted". Wait a minute, "little miss purple" huh?

"Hey, nerd, better eat some of the chicken wings. I and Aunt Cass cooked it.", GoGo boasted. The nerd almost threw away his journal, in surprise.

"GoGo, I almost got a heart attack!", he sighed.

"Better 'almost' than the real one."

"How's the wings? Did you have your face 'melted'?"

"I really thought that having your face 'melted' meant the real thing. You know, your mouth would be numbed or sorts."

"That's just an expression, little miss purple."

"W-what did you call me?"

"Little. Miss. Purple… Oops! Wrong word! , he teased and went some distance from her.

"I'm gonna kill you!", she declared and chased.

Round and round they went across the room, only to end with GoGo putting him on a playful submission maneuver. Later, due to the whole room chase, Hiro felt the hunger and went to the kitchen. He heard a "thud" afterwards, or it could be just his mind tricking him.

.

The chicken wings were fantastic as ever. Add to that, there's a taste somewhere there that could be attributed to GoGo. Delighted, satisfied, and before he knew it, everything was left to be bones. Time-wise, it was already 10 in the evening, and Aunt Cass was already asleep.

"Hiro.", a robotic voice called.

"Yes, Baymax?", he looked to the bot.

"We have to go up. I can sense an increase in temperature within your room."

"Increase in temperature, huh? What was she doing? Lighting a bonfire?... Oh my…", his eyes widened as he realized what happened upstairs. Swiftly, he ran his way upward while Baymax followed in its usual speed.

There laid upon his eyes a sight that terrified him. GoGo was down on the floor, her face was red, and was breathing heavily. He carried her to the bed and tried to wake her up. Good heavens! She responded and still alive! But, her temperature was…

.

The balloon-bot got there seconds after. The nerd was busy waking little miss purple as of the time being.

"GoGo, wake up!", he lightly slapped her.

"Ugh."

"Baymax, scan her."

"Scan complete.", Baymax replied instantaneously, "Diagnosis: Fever. No other complications as of the meantime."

"T-That's great.", he replied with relief, and rushed downstairs to get a cooling patch, a towel, and a basin of cold water. Baymax continued monitoring her temperature.

.

GoGo felt burning as she noticed herself being carried somewhere. She could also feel a light tap on her cheeks, as well as hear someone calling her name. Nevertheless, she tried to reply but in vain, for the heat repressed her. The next time she opened her eyes, she was on the bed. She got a cooling patch on her forehead, and Hiro was wiping a cold towel from her cheeks, to her neck, and so forth.

"What happened?", she mumbled.

"You fainted!", he stressed out, "I should not have left you."

"Geez… I'm fine… This is just a fever."

"It's not fine! Do you know how much I got worried?"

"You sounded like your brother."

"W-what? I sounded like Tadashi?"

"He usually did that kind of squeal whenever we played pranks on him."

"So he's really my brother…"

"I miss him. If you only knew how much I admired him…"

"Y-you… admired… Tadashi.", Hiro lowly stuttered. Could it be that she…?

"Tadashi's our best friend, or, should I say, the best of all friends we could possibly have. He's caring, intelligent, hardworking…", and she went to tell more. Meanwhile, the genius felt like he's being whipped to death, and that's the first time he felt that way.

"Is there a problem, nerd? What's with the sudden change in mood?", she asked upon noticing his melancholy. He looked away with a sad pout.

"So there's a problem… Baymax, scan him."

"Baymax, no! I'm your patient so follow me."

"But, GoGo's currently…", Baymax tried to argue.

"I said no!"

"Would you two stop for a while?", GoGo interrupted, "Don't tell me you're jealous, Hiro?"

"What? I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Do you really think I liked Tadashi that way? Come on, nerd!", she ranted and sat up.

"You're still sick, don't…", he said but got interrupted by a forehead poke.

"You know, you shouldn't be, by anyway, envious. For the record, Tadashi's just a friend. Besides, you're way better. You're a robotics genius, cute, a leader… I'm pretty sure my 'boyfriend' can top his brother.", she clarified, and chuckled. Hiro's tomato-red face said all of his vent-up "happiness".

"W-well… T-thanks…", he replied.

"I mean what I've said. You're better, well as for me.", she added and lied down, "Good night, nerd."

"Take a good rest, little miss purple. Good night.", and he brushed her hair one time.

"Little miss purple, huh? Not bad. Wait, don't tell me you still felt bad?", GoGo asked. Having failed to hear an answer, she pulled him down with a hug.

He pleaded that she stop, for she might get too tired, but in vain.

.

By midnight, Hiro dismissed Baymax to its port and sat beside his sleeping girlfriend. Her condition was better now. Concerning where he would sleep, that's not a problem to think about.

* * *

_Even though she's sick, GoGo's still GoGo._

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**I hope you liked this. I'm pretty sick as I write this chap. :D**

**Originally, I'm planning to put Tadashi for more screen time. however, it's hard to put a posthumous character. the dream thingy, as well as flashbacks, were already so common. *sly grin***

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****Let's move on to a new story arc... Hmm... How about some bad habits from the past. See ya!****

.


	14. Ch 14 - Find Your Way Out

**Chapter 14 – Find Your Way Out**

.

* * *

_Not even the storm could stop me. Yeah, NOT EVEN A STORM!_

_Well, actually, I learned a lot when trying to win her back._

\- _First and foremost, Aunt Cass' chicken wings couldn't be beaten. Deal with it._

\- _The mood swings during a girl's monthly period was such a drag. They turn them to monsters! Deal with caution, or else!_

\- _Surprise quizzes kills precious time. And if it's History, you ought to do things beyond your principles. Dealt with, even against our pride._

\- _When it rains, you put on a coat. (I just got this on a movie)_

\- _Finally, like I never learned, always look for a different angle._

_…_

* * *

Like as before, Hiro took the chance of writing down things on his journal as GoGo was asleep. Aside from what's mentioned, the genius also noted what he felt when he saw the junkie on such an almost-naked form. That weird feeling made its way to the papers, and he concluded that growing up was really something. Her comparison of him to his late brother also made a terrifying impact. If only one could imagine how the nerd reacted when he thought that GoGo loved his older brother romantically, of which it wasn't the case.

.

Soon, Hiro ended the drabbles somewhere an hour after midnight. After walking towards the girl who slept on his bed, he checked on her by feeling her forehead. Her condition was way better as of the meantime. Her temperature went down to the norms. Smiling, the robotics prodigy went to sleep on his brother's bed, thinking the success he just had over and over. As no one knew anything about the future, as these couple was, nobody even expected that they were on their way to another stumbling block. A thing from the past would certainly haunt them. Call the idea of the "wet dream" off, for it wasn't that.

.

Weeks passed and they managed to get through two-thirds of the present semester. Student life was hard, but with an awesome girl to work with, as well as a one-of-a-kind team, things got a little more interesting. The couple worked with the contract and they were on an entirely different heaven. Not until that Friday…

.

On the usual school day, as the professor wasn't on the room yet, Hiro spent the time thinking. This time, he was thinking far ahead. The relationship contract he had with GoGo would expire at the end of the semester. What would be the next stage for them? He spent the time getting nothing. Stupid brain.

.

Similarly, the same train of thought troubled his mind after class. As he was on his nerd lab, he sat staring onto blank space, trying to come up with an idea. He looked to the left, the to the right, then at the door and gasped. He's not alone. Two girls were in. Was there by any chance that they heard his mumbling?

"Hiro!", an eyeglassed girl called. Thank goodness, it was only his teammates! But, still!

"Come on, nerd. Let's go with Honey on the way home.", GoGo said.

"Oh, GoGo…", he replied with an empty mindset.

"That's rude. Why was it that GoGo was the only existent girl here?", Honey Lemon pouted.

"… and Honey.", Hiro added to please the chemist, and he did.

"What are you doing?", GoGo navigated to the papers on his table. She found nothing but formula-laden plans.

"I'm just… thinking if things and stuff."

"Stuff, huh? What kind of stuff?", and she popped the gum. Meanwhile, Honey was busy taking pictures of them, and might be uploading.

"The usual stuff. You know, you and me… I mean, robotics. Yeah, robotics…", he stuttered like a lying child. The junkie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're womanizing again?", she held him by the collar.

"What? No! I'm not womanizing! Never ever."

"How sure are you?"

"A hundred percent sure.", he tried to be cool.

"Ehem. Lovebirds, we have to get going. The hardware's gonna close in half an hour.", Honey mediated.

"Okay… Wait, what's with the hardware?", Hiro agreed and asked.

"She got some chemistry stuff to buy, and we'll be with her. Let's go, nerd.", GoGo pulled him, still, by the collar.

"You're a nerd, too!"

And with that, the nerd, the junkie, and the chemist went way ward to the biggest hardware store in town. Honey was even hosting a video as they went. Social media nowadays.

.

As Honey Lemon ventured within the shop, Hiro and GoGo sat on a bench by the entrance. Likewise as on the lab, she interrogated him in rapid succession.

"What was it?", GoGo asked as he gripped the other's hand. Hopefully, there wasn't a broken bone.

"Okay, fine! I'll tell! I'll tell!", Hiro howled in pain, "I was thinking of us."

"Thinking of us?"

"Yeah, you see, we're just weeks away from ending the semester and our back subs. I'm trying to figure out what's gonna happen to us next?"

"We're gonna be having the next semester, of course."

"Not that! What I meant 's the contract."

"I don't know… Maybe, we'll be back to what we used to be…", she replied in a dead tone.

"I see…", he agreed. Deep inside, he badly wanted to contest about that. But of course, he might do it wrongly and offend her.

"I-I'll be by the bulletin board outside.", he said and swiftly went to the place he said. The speedster was aware of the sudden change in the mood. She might have chosen the wrong answer. Tough luck.

.

Thereafter, Hiro went to read about the posts in the said board. He learned from Baymax that a diversion could emotionally help a saddened individual, and that's exactly what he need. Most of the posts were about job advertisements and commercial infos. Still, something caught his eye. If was the perfect diversion. A diversion that got him jailed three years ago. Bot Fighting.

.

He immediately wrote down the details of the event. It was set that evening, 10 o'clock, at the bar called _Barlights_ to the west. Little he knew that a surprise was creeping behind him.

"Boo!"

"Ah!", he screamed in fright, "GoGo!"

"What's that?", the prankster asked.

"Nothing.", and he hid his notes. GoGo scanned the entirety of the board in seconds. She then looked with a death glare on him.

"So, you're going on a bot fight, aren't you?"

"N-no.", he gasped.

"We have talked about this, Hiro. No illegal things.", and she now turned to a nagging girlfriend.

"But, GoGo, I just want to have some past-time."

"Past-time? In the middle of the night?"

"GoGo, please."

"No. If I have to sleep in your room again just to ensure that you won't, then I will."

"Are you serious?"

The purple-streaked girl looked at him and took out her phone. That moment, he learned a life lesson.

_ Never challenge GoGo to a thing you know she can do._

.

After dinner, somewhere a quarter before 7 in the Hamada residence, Hiro lied down on his bed with a pout. GoGo was sitting beside him on bedside, and she's dead serious on guarding , she even bargained that she'd rather be telling Aunt Cass about his plan if he hadn't agreed to let her be there. Certainly, Aunt Cass should not, by any chance, know about it or else. But how in the world could he escape? What a counter challenge!

.

One thing was certain of this point. There's still hope. He could get his much relished freedom if and only if she would fall asleep. He went to sit beside her.

"I f you're gonna try lulling me to sleep, you better not.", she declared. His plan got busted even before it unfolded.

"I'm not doing that.", he denied.

"Then what? You're going to try tying me up? That's absurd for a weakling like you."

"What? Me? A weakling?", and he poked her hard. Before he knew it, she pinned him down in a not-so-pleasant pose.

After freeing himself, the girlfriend went to soft guess all of the possible attempts that he might do and that were ought to fail. He was about to give up when he noticed something. She just yawned!

"This is it!", he thought and quickly pinned her down. It wasn't a false sighting. She really was sleepy. Well, it has been two hours…

"You nerd… Don't you try… anything stupid…", she tried to say but yawned instead. Hiro took it to be his escape, but really, she sound like it's a different thing. Nevertheless, having seen an opportunity, he went to caress her lightly.

.

Minutes more, the genius succeeded in lulling her to slumber. After covering her with a blanket, he kissed her in the forehead, wore his jacket and grabbed his Megabot.

"Good night, GoGo. I'm sorry."

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**This chapter was used to be named "_Barlights_" as for the _Fun. _song. But, I changed it. Obviously.**

**Concerning the span of time it took me to update, I've been busy with my sidelines. I'll be updating "Ties That Bind" later.**

.

**Just a share. When I visited my affiliate _MrJTPianist, _he showed me a game called _Bravely Default_ and I go an idea of a story in mind. I might as well pull out the plans for a sequel. But that's still tentative.**

**#AgnèsFTW #Unacceptable #AiryLies (Ooops, spoiler)**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

**Take note of the issues here. Everything will now affect the ending. ;)**

.


	15. Ch 15 – I Will Not Let You Go

**Chapter 15 – I Will Not Let You Go**

.

GoGo was peacefully sleeping when Hiro stood up to leave. As he planned, he had to win the bot fights before she possibly knew it. Rough estimates yielded up to about five hours, and that's more than enough to bear. He made himself cool as he could be with that jacket set. As soon as he's to leave, he bade Baymax to look after GoGo.

.

Hyped for a bot battle, the genius jogged his way to _Barlights_. Thinking with the end in mind, he yearned to use the money he'd get to pull GoGo to a treat. He couldn't just let her go because of some contract terminating soon. He knew he could do something, might it be starting from a habit he forgotten long ago. Before he knew it, he's already by the door of the battlefield. Hiro got there in time, as the combatants and by-standers were slowly flocking in.

"This is it.", he mumbled as he looked to his megabot.

.

Nonchalantly, the bot-fighter paid some hundred bucks to register himself to the tournament. As for the bar, it was pretty snug. Unlike other bars, the place was pretty old-fashioned, but it's practically awesome. _Barlights_ got almost all kinds of drinks, as well as finger foods, that he couldn't help but to wonder why it hadn't turned to a tourist spot. Looking further, there he saw the arena,and the leader-board for the eliminations. In just 30 minutes, the tourney would commence and Hiro would have to employ his vicious slaying machine.

.

The tournament employed a single eliminations type of play-off. There were 16 of them, so it would be fast. Like normal bot fights that were on a ring, either annihilation or ring out could exercise a win. Winning players would advance to the quarterfinals, 4 to the semis, and a one-on-one he calculated, all that he needed to win was three and a half hours. Easy as ever.

.

Hiro watched as the battles started. Well, that's all he could do for now, as he's still far off a fight. The referee was the same eye-patched lady years ago, and good thing Mr. Yama wasn't there or else. Battles passed, and the ring was laden with badly destroyed bots. After a quick quarterfinals spin, the megabot barged itself to the semis. There, the genius was faced with a colossal bot similar to what Yama had. Like he did years ago, he executed it out of its "misery".

Eventually, the finals were on-hand. Hiro's enemy looked like a terrible nerd bragger. As for his bot, it was heavily armored, got a shield and a hook mechanism, yet moved so fluid. The nerd went to attack and tried to use his size advantage. The megabot dashed around the bulky target and tried to attack, but it got smashed away by the shield everytime. As the enemy hooked at it and dashed for a touchdown, the megabot almost fell out of the ring, albeit a comical balance retention.

"You can never beat Riptide, sore loser.", the bragger said and laughed. His bot acted as it was laughing, too.

"Megabot, time for the next level.", Hiro said and expanded his controller. His megabot changed expression.

Resetting the battle, the smaller bot now got to tie the fight in terms of its fighting capability. However, Hiro still couldn't get the upper hand, and he's in danger of losing via ring out due to the massiveness of Riptide and its dragging hook combo. After trying to bind itself to the other's head, the megabot retreated. It started a laugh in the bar.

.

Out of hopes, Hiro tried to look for a different angle. He could not easily, or even possibly, annihilate a bot as powerful as Riptide. He couldn't even push him out, but the other way applied. By then, an idea came to his mind and he made his bot stand near the edge of the ring. His enemy, on the other hand, confidently saw that as an advantage and threw the hook. It solidly hit the smaller bot, and Riptide dashed to end it. Just as the bigger bot was to deal the finishing blow, the megabot disengaged itself and left the former rolling out. It then reassembled at the center of the ring, smiled, and bowed, leaving everyone in amazement and shock.

.

The frenzied shouts of those who raised a bet on Hiro sounded inside the bar. Consequently, trash talking came in swift wings and heated things up, especially to those who unexpectedly lost. Add to that, they mistook Hiro's thinking-of-GoGo smile as a brag. Tensions raised as a possibility of a fight ensued. As they flooded around to give the boy a skipbeat, he couldn't resist saying what he had to say.

"I-It's just beginner's luck…"

Even before he finished, he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek. Some loser managed to land a strong punch. Chaos exploded like wildfire and he got some more pain, including a chair strike at the back of his head.

.

Eventually, Hiro fell down. He's extremely groggy as of the moment, and he got several bleeding wounds. He felt like fainting. He felt the chills even with a jacket. Was he about to die? Thinking amidst the bluntness, he saw a familiar figure. He inferred that it was one of his jackets, and that somebody wore it and was now fighting in the mayhem.

.

He snapped back. It was GoGo! She went to fetch him, most likely. The way she moved was in a different level. He should not by any chance fight her, or you're up to a beating.

"Hiro, you…!", GoGo said as she went to him.

"GoGo! Thank goodness you're here.", he replied and tried to stand up, but failed.

"You nerd! Imagine if I'm not here! You might have been dead!", she worried and helped him up, "We gotta go. We still got things to talk about."

Hiro gulped. Who would have thought that a girlfriend going forward a rampage be so much fearful than an aunt in sermon? He's still "dead".

.

Sparing no time, GoGo carved their way out from the clashing crowd. They were unforgiving, and they even chased the couple to the streets, much to GoGo's displeasure. Utilizing her knowledge of shortcuts, they cut through the streets. However, the couple couldn't really lose them, though they almost did one time by a good hide. Still, they got cornered by a dead end. With a simple sigh of regret, they should not have petty quarreled on the way, which they already did.

"Do you have any cards on your sleeves, nerd?", GoGo asked as the chasers slowly walked towards them.

"None. How 'bout you?", and he touched his bleeding forehead.

"I'll fight them. Try to escape."

"What? No!"

"I can handle this.", and she went to fighting pose.

"I can't do that! I'm not leaving you here!", he argued and tightly held her hand.

"Let me go, Hiro."

"I will not let you go. Not a chance. This is my fault, and I'll fight with you.", he assured with a smile.

"If that's what you want, nerd.", she gripped his hand. It might be brave for Hiro to impress her in this situation, but in reality, he's dead nervous. Getting in touch with physical pain from a fighting really got to his nerves, as it was long time ago since he got that same thing from the bullies.

.

The temporary span of sweetness was halted prematurely as they noticed the chasers carrying steel tubes. Where the hell did they get it? The madmen really planned of giving them a hard beating, or perhaps kill them! Now in a world of trouble, the couple retreated further the dead alley., until they're practically in touch with the blockade. Looking sideways, Hiro noticed a possible over-the-wall escape. GoGo understood it by the varying pressure of his hand.

"Hold tight.", she told and carried him by her back, "All I need is a proper timing."

As the goons closed in, their chanced flickered low. Uneasy heartbeats were shared by the two as they patiently waited for a move. All of a sudden, someone dropped from the sky to halt the advancing chasers. The tall man was in a blue suit, equipped with weapons, and was masked. He looked awfully familiar, though.

"GoGo, now!", Hiro declared. His girl did as told and swiftly went over the wall for a fluid escape.

.

The two found a place to hide, and it was extremely familiar to Hiro. As he remembered, it was the same garage where GoGo managed to perfect her Maglev wheel. Pointing it out, they ran their way to the Tomago residence in no time.

"We have to stay here until tomorrow.", GoGo said as she dragged him to the garage and looked for her first aid kit.

"Do we really have to?", Hiro headscratched.

"Just look at you. We have to treat these wounds of yours.", she poked his cut, which prompted him to groan in pain, "Besides, you better use this opportunity to think of an explanation to Aunt Cass."

The nerd argued no longer. He's been pounded trouble for trouble. He's hurt and he's in a big problem. On the other hand, the junkie failed to see her kit and inferred that it was in the kitchen. Off they went to the said place.

.

There, he met her mom. She's bout an inch and a half taller than GoGo, they had almost the same hairstyle except that she's on a ponytail and was streakless, and she's basically a more feminine version of the speedster. By that span of time, Hiro became a frozen piece of man, like what boyfriends usually had as a dilemma. However, the mother wasn't a monster like he feared, for in fact she's very nice. Seeing that her boyfriend got difficulty in handling the moment, they went to her room at once.

.

GoGo's room posed fundamentally no difference from Hiro's as they're both nerds. The boy felt at home and sat on the purple bed. After a quick look around, he got his wounds treated, but with eventual pains as he's getting a sermon at the same time. So it went…

"I told you not to try and escape, you nerd!", GoGo ranted as she treated him. The result, occasional groans.

"Ow! Take it easy!", he replied.

"Easy? Don't you know how much you got me worried?"

"I-I know I worried you, but I've done it for you. I wanna treat you something…"

"You don't have to do that. You risked yourself…"

"I know. I know… Hey, GoGo. Hey.", he defended and eventually waved at her face to shatter the silence. Now words still came from her, not until she finished treating his wounds.

"Next time, tell me. I'm your girlfriend after all. It might be a contract, but still…"

"I tried to, but…"

"Just tell me okay?! You can't fight for yourself yet. Someone has to protect you."

"Good thing you won't leave me, as I will never let you go.", he proudly smirked, and consequently held her hands.

"W-What?! Don't creep me out, nerd!", and she broke from his hold and pinched him. The nerd didn't back down and played a playful fight with her. He saw something he had to be happy about. It was a rare moment to see GoGo blush.

.

The couple managed to land a fun time despite the troubles. Moreover, they talked of things as they're lulling themselves to sleep. They talked of her mom and dad, of the masked hero who saved them, of illegal street races, and more. Concerning the megabot, it was seated on the girl's desktop, smiling.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**And since I got a lot of request to update, here it is!**

**Concerning the update schedule I've posted in the previous chapters, CANCEL it all out in April. I've landed on a proper work and I'm not pretty sure how things will flow from there. Still, I'll finish my stories, do not despair. :)**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****I'll be putting some glimpse of what they talked next chap. See ya and be patient! :D****

.


	16. Ch 16 - Take Your Time

**Chapter 16 – Take Your Time**

.

* * *

…

_It was a long run from those sore losers who can't accept a behind-the-back loss. Good riddance. And good thing, a masked man saved us, or we're already dead by now. He's like a superhero, you know, the one with a blue suit, tall, equipped with weapons… He looked awfully familiar though._

_._

_He looked like Fred. No kidding. It's like him plus a mask, a suit, and weapons. However, he's not fond of such nightlife, as he told us sometime ago. He could be denying, though._

_._

_GoGo and I got to her house in no time. As in, the inside of her house. The last time I got there, and for the record, we only stayed in the garage. Her home was pretty neat, and her room was like mine! It always thought that her room would be a bit girly despite GoGo being GoGo, but I was dead wrong! The room was as nerdy as mine. Similar things, or nerd stuff, were there. PCs, some books, study table, plushies… They're all there. I felt like I was home, actually._

_._

_By the way, I met GoGo's mom for the first time. I was nervous as ever! She even introduced me as her boyfriend, and I made things worse. [Exaggeration supplied.] Putting away the worries, she's a pony-tailed, taller version of her daughter an was pretty nice. I'm not saying that GoGo's such a shortie, or she'll kill me. She's a great cook, too. The mushroom salad, chicken curry, and fried ice cream might as well be put side by side with the face-melting chicken wings._

_…_

_GoGo also told me about her dad. She even took a picture of him. In conclusion, GoGo's the exact mix of her mom and dad. Her father's working abroad as an industrial engineer, and he's only with his family during Christmas break. I can see her sadness as she told me such stories. She missed her dad; I'm sure of it. But, she's in a better place than me. Surely, having your parents with you was a great thing._

_Yeah, I told her those words in the sentence before this. She hard-pressed me in the bed as a submission maneuver. That's the athletic meanie I liked._

_._

_One more thing, I also made her slip that she joined illegal races when she's in high school. My intuition was right all along! She's just like me in my bot-fighting days! She's not pleased by that, so I have to change topic. We ended talking about her sudden inclusion to the girl's basketball team of SFIT. She's just great. I'll tell more later._

_…_

_Concerning about Aunt Cass, you couldn't dare to imagine how she freaked out when she saw that I'm badly beaten up. We got a machine gun load of sermon… or maybe half of it. If GoGo wasn't there to explain, I wonder how long could it take to pacify Aunt Cass._

* * *

Fresh wounds hurt. So, on the nearest school day, everyone went to ask where the genius got them. Since the story was a little embarrassing, well for a teenager like him, he couldn't afford to spill it out, except for the team. Fred, Wasabi, and Hiro chattered at the third man's nerd lab. Honey Lemon and GoGo weren't there as for the moment.

"You really got shaken up, aren't you?" , Wasabi asked in conclusion as Hiro ended his narration. Prior to that, he also relayed to them his fear on the end of the semester.

"You should not have rushed yourself. We still got some more weeks before finals. And concerning money, I can lend you some.", Fred added.

"It's not about the money, Fred. I mean, I can get it on bot-fighting unscathed. It just turned out that way… but it got better.", the genius explained.

"And then you found yourself in GoGo's and choked up everytime her mom's around.", Fred and Wasabi laughed at him. Hiro facepalmed in comical regret. He should not have told them about that.

"Anyway, who could the masked man be?", Wasabi diverted.

"I'm not pretty sure. He's as tall as Fred, has features like Fred… Could it be that he's you, Fred?", Hiro pointed to the sign-spinner.

"What? Me?"

"Yeah?"

"Of course not. How in the world can I get a shrink ray and a freeze ray?"

"You're rich. You can just call some tech companies to provide you one."

"Oh… I swear I'm not."

With that, Hiro and Wasabi believed in him. Little that they know, Fred was crossing his fingers to avert a lie. In turn, he's not lying, but was denying. _Fred would always be the good old Fred._

.

Just after they talked of "boys" side of life, Honey and GoGo barged in. How in the un-despicable earth did they open a locked door, without any keys? Anyway, the two girls were up to two different something, as the flyers they held would show.

"Whoa.", the three boys said in surprise.

"Guys, we got some news!", Honey exclaimed in the top of her voice. She should really remove the earphones while onto a talk.

"Hiro. You have to help me.", the junkie approached the nerd.

With a snap, the room was divided into two. One for the friends, the other for the couple. Basically, the news they got was about the events happening on the foundation day of San Fransokyo. There were a lot to happen, but what caught their eyes was a fashion show and a bike race. And that's for Honey and GoGo, respectively.

.

Excited as she ever was, Honey Lemon detailed the information she got concerning the fashion event. Aside from chemistry, she's also fond of dresses and designs. Meanwhile, Hiro and GoGo were having a bit-of-a-serious talk midst the squeals of Honey, Fred's almost-senseless suggestions, and Wasabi's contradictions.

"Help you in what? I think you won't have a problem concerning bike races.", Hiro replied to the junkie's plead.

"Okay. Listen up. This year's race isn't the normal bike race you can imagine. Racers can install necessary adjustments and mechanisms that can propel them to success, but the manual scheme of pedaling will still be required…", GoGo explained.

"So you can use the Maglev bike. That will ease everything up!", he happily said.

"No, it's not. I'm sure the entrants are up to something. I can't be so sure, and that's why I need your help."

"I wonder how… Robotics to Mech… I still have no idea."

"Just help me. I know you can.", and she held both of his hands, making the boy feel pleasantly uneasy.

"O-Okay, I will. But, since I have no idea of an add-on yet, I'll just measure your speed in some of your practices. When's the race?"

"Weeks from now."

"Perfect. I think that's enough for me to spot a different angle."

"Thanks, nerd. I know I can count on you."

Hiro sighed and smiled. She's really all pumped up when it came to races. And, she got no intention of losing. More like a goddess of speed not wanting to be dethroned, she totally not sparing a chance to lose. Oh, and just as the boy was to get a sweet kiss on the cheek, the three other nerds were already gauging them with squinted eyes. Freeze-point.

.

After acting like nothing's up, the couple found themselves being scanned by Honey. Off the latter went to GoGo's face, hips, an height. Right after a nod, she dashed towards Hiro, doing the same measurements. The three "fashionistas" went to huddle and concluded it with a stern nod. Hiro and GoGo, practically, got dumbfounded.

"What do we have here?", GoGo asked. Fred, on the background, was trying to put them on a picture frame by his hands.

"Perfect…", the eyeglassed girl mumbled.

"Huh? What?", Hiro asked.

"You two are perfect to be models as I will venture to the top of San Fransokyo's fashion scheme!", she exclaimed, complete with a superhero pose. She had gotten some bribed form of epicness.

"What?!", the couple replied in unison.

"You're going to be models of the ramp.", Wasabi answered.

"No, not that. I mean, why us? We're not as tall as you and Fred to be at the fashion scene.", Hiro told Honey. GoGo looked at him with a death glare. Forbidden words detected.

"Come on, little fellas, you can do it.", Fred said.

"That's it. Not for the second time!", GoGo angrily said and clinched her fists. Seeing that Fred's up to a beating, Hiro immediately hugged her from behind. He got a power elbow to the midrib, in turn.

"So, you two will be my models, right?", Honey asked for assurance.

"We're not sure… We still got a bike race to work with.", they explained.

"Come on. There's no other choice here. Besides, we'll be helping each other. We're on a team, and we'll always be."

In the end, They agreed to Honey's "nefarious" plan. They had no real choice, for they're a tea, and as for Hiro, he owed Honey a lot so he's done. Now on two boats, they knew it's going to be a busy set of weeks.

.

* * *

_I wonder if putting a circuit-controlled gear system on the Maglev will work. Hmm…_

* * *

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**I'm badly trying to update up to Chapter 20 before April and I caught a fever. Tough luck. -_-**

.

**BTW, _Barlights _and _ Take Your Time _are songs of the band _Fun.. _They're pretty good, so give them a listen! :D**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

****Up next, some fashionista blues. ;)****


	17. Ch 17 - Metamorphosis

**Chapter 17 – Metamorphosis**

.

The other day, the boys were walking in the cold-laden hallway of a mall. Yes, they're in the mall and not in the nerd lab, as a consequence of what headed up yesterday. There they looked left and right, trying to locate a certain accessories shop Honey told them to. The fashion giving errands? Not bad.

"Now where in the mall is that store?", Wasabi asked, "Why do we have to be specific in that store?"

"Maybe, Honey's fond of buying there, or there's a discount.", Fred suggested.

"The materials we had in the list can only be bought here.", Hiro sighed. His face showed signs of lousiness and he seemed to worry about something.

"Are you okay, Hiro? You seemed down.", Wasabi said.

"I'm fine."

"Really? Or, maybe you're nervous of walking the ramp as Honey's model. You know, macho Hiro, yeah!", Fred joked in such noise that it echoed the mall.

"Ha-ha. Very funny.", Hiro replied with sarcasm.

"Ehem. I know it isn't funny. Why are you worried? Come on, pray tell. Serious time."

"I'm just worried about GoGo…"

"Oh, so you're going gaga over GoGo again. Hiro's going GoGo! Hiro's going GoGo!", Fred teased. Wasabi junctioned with a cheesy sound. In turn, the genius ended up with a pokerface.

"Hey, have you two kissed?", Wasabi asked from nowhere. Hiro's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait. Wait. What kind of kiss will you give GoGo as her first? A simple lip-touch, or those done by the French?", Fred followed.

"W-What? Guys!", Hiro stuttered with a blush. The two pranksters laughed their hearts out.

"One more. I have a question that's bugging me."

"What is it?"

"What kind of kiss have you done to GoGo in your wet dream?", and the two laughed again.

"Fred, you!... Seriously, until when will the wet dream issue haunt me?", the boy asked in comical disbelief.

"Maybe until you two get married."

"Maybe forever.", Wasabi added with another hearty laugh.

Soon enough, they had the accessories store in sight and went in. by that time, Fred and Wasabi laughed all the laughing air out and were ready to listen.

"Time to be serious. What worried you, Hiro?", Wasabi asked.

"GoGo… She almost got hit by a truck this morning. Good thing, Honey and I managed to pull her in time, or else. I felt uneasy since then.", Hiro explained.

"Chill it out, fella. You two saved her. She'll be alright.", Fred said.

"I tried, Fred. But, it's just different."

Fred and Wasabi looked at each other with confused eyes. For some unknown reason, they felt the same way.

.

Earlier that morning, Hiro and GoGo had decided to accompany Honey as she register to the fashion show. On the way, the girls talked about the couple's latest quarrel, that is with a certain third party. Hiro denied it like a thousand times. GoGo walked ahead and debated with him. That's where the source of the worries sprung up. Since she's busy talking with her boyfriend ,she failed to realize that they're up to a road. A speeding truck almost hit her, and it could have been if not for a reflexive pull from her friends. Down on the sidewalk, the couple bade themselves utmost care, while Honey took a picture of them. No joke, she just took a picture.

.

Meanwhile, Honey Lemon and GoGo were on the other side of the mall. Specifically, they're on a garments shop and were taking some needed things with the colors black, purple, white, and yellow.

"I hope the boys buy everything on the list. I can't afford backlogs.", Honey wished.

"Don't worry, they'll buy it all. Hiro's there.", GoGo replied.

"You really trust your Hiro, huh?"

"Yeah. I bet he's more trustworthy than Tadashi already. No offense to him."

"What? Tadashi? I think… not.", Honey defended. GoGo squinted at her.

"Hey, what's with that look? If you can't believe that Tadashi's more trustworthy, then at least they're of equal footing. They're brothers after all."

"Okay. Fine. I'll believe you already. Of the team, except Hiro, you certainly know Tadashi to next level.", GoGo said which prompted the chemist to a terrible blush.

As soon as they got everything they needed, the girls went on-queue to the counter. As for GoGo, she found a perfect time to ask something.

"Honey, I'm wondering about how your designs will go.", GoGo started.

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't want to look like a stage monkey, of course."

"Hey, that's rude!", Honey pouted.

"If not a stage monkey, then what will we look like?"

"I'm thinking of designing a Gothic yet extremely elegant gown. Then, I'll brush your hair up.", and Honey brushed the junkie's hair up with a hand.

"Why are you going to do that?"

"Just wait and see. Then, I'll brush Hiro's hair like yours. It'll be awesome!"

"Brushing my hair up? Come on. And then, Hiro's? That won't work."

"Believe me. It will work.", Honey assured with a determined smile. GoGo shook her head lightly in disbelief.

.

And so, the team regrouped at the nerd lab that evening. Luckily, they bought everything they needed, from those beads to those food. Step by step, they made what was written into something real. In the end of another day, an elgant black-purple dress and an equally gorgeous white one were on their hold. GoGo insisted too look a bit more Gothic. Honey, on the other hand, insisted to Hiro that she wanted him to brush his hair like that of GoGo. The former even got a gold dye for highlights. The boy just sighed in vain.

.

Honey Lemon already registered to the event days ago, but to advance, she had to present design pictures with her models. That's why they went to build a pair of dress. Slash an hour of dressing up, Hiro and GoGo went out of the "dressing room" with the wears. After walking to the center of the lab, which was intentionally cleared for that purpose, the couple stroke a pose.

"Perfect!", Honey exclaimed with an excited applause and ran to hug the two.

'Do we look okay?", Hiro asked.

"You two look perfect!", and she began to take photos. The first 10 clicks were for the entry, and the rest were selfies and groupies.

"Honey, can I buy those clothes after the fashion show?", Fred asked.

"Dead no, Fred.", Honey replied as she took another click.

"So, now that we finished this, how many dresses are we supposed to do?", Wasabi asked.

"Seven.'

"What? Seven?!", Hiro exclaimed, "But, how are we gonna fix the Maglev bike if we still got a lot to stitch?"

"I'll take care of it, Hiro. You guys go and help GoGo."

"Are you sure about that? Seven pairs of dresses aren't a joke.", GoGo said.

"I'll do it. Don't worry. You have to win the race."

"Thanks, Honey. I guess I owe you one."

"Owe me one? How about you dance with Hiro?"

"W-what? It's fine with me… but he can't dance, right nerd?"

"Uh, yeah.", Hiro head-scratched.

"Come on, guys! Don't be a killjoy!", Fred screamed like a drunk man. Those who were in the lab also cheered for them to dance.

.

The couple ended up holding each other to a sweet, slow dance. It wasn't as bad as they feared, and the gold highlights of Hiro wasn't as hateful as he believed. Now that they finished what Honey had to make, GoGo's bike would be next.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**It's been a while since I updated. Work's really eating my time. T_T**

**Anyway, I'm now working as an IT Operations Associate, and I'm on my way to becoming a System Admin. **

**I'll try my best to update more frequently. Promise.**

.

**BTW, this chapter is inspired by a fanart by _Polly-cat _in deviantart. Good job. :)**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

**Expect the unexpected. Always.**

.


	18. Ch 18 - Ultimate Challenge

**Chapter 18 – Ultimate Challenge**

.

Not your ordinary day. The overcast morning was laden with the intense anxious feeling of the nerds in the nerd lab. Everyone was dead silent and was waiting for something to happen. As of the moment, Honey Lemon still wasn't there. As far as they know, the chemist went to pass her contest entry for the next round of the event. They were basically waiting for that do-or-die verdict.

"I'm nervous…", Hiro said to the junkie. The latter replied with a thin smile, and without any words. The feeling of an unexpected attack dominated the entirety of the room and sank down to their consciousness.

.

All of a sudden, the door banged open and triggered simultaneous reflexive responses. Fred and Wasabi clung to each other. Hiro hid behind GoGo with a hug, which made her gauge him with squinted eyes.

"Whoa!", almost everyone screamed in surprise.

"Get ahold of yourself, Hiro.", GoGo said to her man as she pulled him beside her. Apparently, it was Honey. However, her gloomy face would induce something… sad.

"Guys… I'm sorry…", the chemist started. Everyone's breathing heavily due to what it could imply. Could their efforts, and those beautiful designs, be put to waste?

"Honey, that's okay… There's still a lot out there.", Hiro stepped forward and tried to calm things over.

"Huh? I'm actually saying sorry for being late."

"Then what happened to our entry?"

"Come on! We made it to the next round!", she replied in her overly-dazzling-and-excited tone. The news was immediately greeted with cheers and fanfare from the lab. The chemist fashionista gave the genius a hug, and pulled GoGo into the same after seeing her with a dangerously jealous look. Preemptive strike, or else.

.

The happy time escalated further as Fred volunteered the entirety for a food party. At the middle of the magnanimous laboratory, Hiro and GoGo were on a good talk. By the way, Honey's designs were now off to some sort of "finals", or whatever you might call it, and the ramps were technically waiting for them in the date.

"So, I think we did it.", he started with a light punch to her shoulder.

"Partly, nerd.", and she punched back.

"Ouch! That's not fair!"

"Well, what now?", she asked after a chuckle.

"What now?"

"Er… What's next? Party at Fred's?"

"No. We must start rebuilding your bike. I'm pretty sure that Honey will win the runway. But as for you…"

"What's with me? You're not sure that I'll win? Geez, thanks."

"T-That's not what I meant. I'll just want to make sure that you'll end up as the winner."

Sweet smiles came in-between them. Unbelievably, the boy broke out of dreamland with a playful shove that almost toppled the other down. Chase came in point. Hiro outrunning GoGo? Simply impossible.

.

* * *

_We're supposed to be doing work about the bike, but we ended partying due to Honey's inclusion to the final leg of the fashion contest. Obviously, Fred's mansion would be the perfect venue. Concerning our number, it's gonna be a nasty place, and I hope Heathcliff won't have a bad time cleaning!_

_._

_Usual stuffs. There's food, drinks, party games, and the like.  
Happy? No, it's not. GoGo and I just got our first taste of hangover. Yeah, somebody spiked the punch! We're dead blank even before we knew it. The next time we opened our eyes, we're sleeping together beside the fountain. Good thing we haven't done something "stupid"…_

_._

_Hangover's such a drag. It felt like your head's being drilled and pounded hard. Worst of the worst._

_…_

_The next days, we worked on GoGo's bike, with the exception of Honey. She had to focus on the runway showdown and we understood that pretty well. Still, she made a racing suit for GoGo! I'm sure little miss purple was touched!_

_Each of us were doing everything we can to help her. I'll make sure that she'll bring home the bacon. She __will__ win._

_._

_A nerd team is all we can ask for. And so, we are off to different roles. Fred is our primary financer and is off to provide food and a working place. He's like a fuel necessary to keep the engine working. Wasabi and I are to employ the upgrades to the bike such as a laser distance measurement, and a gear shifting system. Wasabi, in particular, will be off to calibration. I will be helping GoGo train as well. This is still a bike race, so she still has to improve her speed. (Though she's already dead fast)_

_Oh, of course, we also have Baymax in case somebody gets hurt, and for additional strength-based help._

_._

_Everything's going fine. I can see serious business in her eyes. It burns…_

* * *

The team went to work for three days and all nighters. It was such a hard time. There were some ideas that just won't go their way, at least, yet. Specifically, the gear system troubled them. Hiro had to spend his time studying how bike works and some statics and dynamics related to it. He got three possible, hypothetical ways to employ it, but they're still up to testing.

.

Add to that, another thing bugged them at the midst of beefing up the Maglev bike. For some reason, or maybe due to sheer frustration, Hiro yelled at his girl. The latter, being such a girl herself, answered back which resulted to some heated exchange. Bad air was between them and the entire team wasn't able to settle it down. Still, Hiro continued doing the upgrades.

"Guys, I think you should fix this up.", Wasabi advised the couple, before leaving them alone in a room. Earlier, they dragged the two into a room to settle the score themselves, but they just won't. The couple squinted at each other before looking away.

.

By the end of the rumblings, while they're relaxing, a breaking news heightened their alerts. Krei Tech was attacked by a "supervillain" and there were casualties. Moreover, something of "great value" was believed to be targeted by the malefactor. That something was currently being defended to the death by the employees.

"We have to go. ", GoGo said and dragged the boy by his hands.

"W-What?"

"What do you mean by 'what'?"

"I-I mean, I just want to say sorry for yelling…"

"You're already forgiven even before you say so, nerd.", she said in an awesome tone. All the genius could ever reply was a sly smile.

.

Big Hero 6 went off. They got their respective suits in place, got Baymax in their aide and got the microbots at their disposal.A villain that has killed several persons was a sure threat, and they could not overlook it. Fast enough, they reached the scene. The sight was terrifying, as there's chaos everywhere in the building and the dead bodies were limped on the floor.

.

Moving forward, they found the culprit in the central database room of the building. He's apparently gathering some sensitive information and was undaunted upon seeing the heroes. The team felt the creeps, for the villain looked bizarre. It was like they're fighting God or some sort of otherworldly being.

* * *

_The perpetrator looked both awesome and scary. He got a white mask with gold linings and black marks, and with golden projections that looked like the sun's image. His eyes were pitch-black and had a green iris. His hands were equally pitch-black and got claws. Furthermore, he got six golden wings on his back…_

* * *

There was a moment of silence thereon. The villain stood and gauged the team with a cold, blank stare. They, in response, took a battle stance just to be sure. Probably too strange, Honeydid not take any pictures like she's fond of doing so.

"Who in the world are you? And what are you even trying to do?", the genius spoke up courageously.

"I am God.", the villain said in a spine-chilling, cybernetic voice.

"God? Those things you've done to those people aren't worthy of being called Godlike, you nitwit.", GoGo angrily replied.

"Yeah, she's right!", Wasabi added.

"They deserved a benediction from my light."

"Benediction? By killing them? You're insane!", Honey Lemon exclaimed and got a chemical ball for an aim.

"Their souls are in the new world I prepared for them. I am God.", the masked man said and took two scythes from his back. One was black and was designed with a pale face. The other was white, and with a black façade.

"Oh no.", Baymax sensed. The heroes looked at the nurse-bot in some bit of terror.

"What have you taken in that supercomputer?", Fred asked.

"My new world. This is going to be your first and final trial."

"What?"

"Eternal and Consuming Darkness come forth to me! Shining and Radiant Light descend to me!", the man said as he combined the scythes by their handles, making a dual scythe.

"Prepare. He's going to attack.", GoGo warned.

"I don't have a very good feeling about this.", Wasabi responded by activating his laser blades. Hiro climbed to Baymax and geared up his microbots, before saying the same sentiment and telling the team to take utmost care. Fred took a step forward, ready for his iconic jump.

"Big Hero 6. Bow thy head and open your heart to the benediction of God's light! Surrender to my radiance…"

"Here we go.", Hiro mumbled.

"Divine Love Eternal!"

.

As they expected, the disturbing villain threw his weapon like a boomerang. It swiftly hit Fred even before he could jump. On the other side of the expectation, instead of hovering back, the dual scythe moved like it had a life on its own, or like it was telepathically controlled. The heroes managed to evade the slashes and managed to hit it back to the source by a strong karate move of Baymax.

.

After some time of preliminary clashes, the two opposing sides settled down. GoGo was hit by a shockwave sphere a while ago, and Hiro went to defend her. Using the microbots, he tried to take an offense-defense, but something halted his proper control of the bots. Observing further, there's something peculiar about the lower half of the villain, which seemed to be fused with the floor yet was moving fluidly. Could it be a higher form of microbots? _A nanobot, perhaps._

.

"God" grinned fearlessly, as if indicating the start of his judgement.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**If someone here got alienated or culture-shocked by the sudden change in topics in this chap, fret not. I just based the flow of this one like the song "****_Bohemian Rhapsody" _****(by****_ Queen_****). It's a legend. Believe me. #LSS**

.

**ShoutOuts to the BH6 fanfic _"_****_Mistakes" _****by ****_GrimCreeper._**** I referenced that work here. :)**

**Also, to be clear, the villain was inspired by a character in "****_Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII"._****(His dialogue was pretty much inspired too). If you have difficulty visualizing the form of the big bad, try to research that character. You'll be fine, ****_as if you're to fight God himself._**

.

****Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!****

**Thanks for patiently waiting! TBH, my schedule's killing me. Got very little time to write.**

.


	19. Ch 19 - Shattered Heaven

**Chapter 19 – Shattered Heaven**

.

Cold sweat fell from Hiro's cheek. It was the first time he felt that afraid. In the course of them being nerd superheroes, it was the first time they fought a mass murderer suffering from a fanatical God complex. Accidents, thieves, hay-makers, and the like passed upon Big Hero 6, but never this kind. The villain was now looking straight to his eyes, and it made things far worse. Could it be that he knew he was the leader? If so, was he aiming to eliminate the leader first, as a fair-enough strategy? Or could it be that he's up to hypnosis? Dark doubts circled Hiro's mind. GoGo, upon seeing her boyfriend's uneasy face and inferring the same fear, stood to his defense.

"Hiro, what's the plan?", Wasabi asked. The genius wasn't been able to reply.

"Hiro, we have to act quickly.", Honey added.

"Hiro. Relax. And woman up.", GoGo sternly said. It was only by that time that he snapped back to his senses. Still, as for a plan, he had nothing, but he could recycle.

"Let's do like we did to Professor Callaghan. Honey, Fred, provide some cover and proceed to hit behind him. GoGo and I will storm the front…", Hiro instructed. But, before he could finish, they were fired upon by a thick laser beam. The wall behind them disintegrated and they might as well been if not for a successful evade.

"Now!"

Like before, Honey threw three chemical balls that turned into a smokescreen by Fred's flame. Hiro and Baymax went headway, while GoGo ran around sideways.

.

The plan seemed to be working, as they manage to successfully hit the enemy as soon as they got in position. Using the dual scythe, the villain tried to disperse the visual barrier, but Honey and Fred just went to do the same combo for more eye block. In the next sequence, they decided to attack at all sides, only to see the seraphic wings on some sort of charge.

"Fall back! He's up to something!", the boy suddenly declared.

"What?!", his teammates asked in unison.

However, it was too late. A burst of shockwave sent them flying to the walls. All that they could hear from their communication system were the groans of each other. Horrifying, but they must stop him.

.

Getting his composure back, the robotics genius thought things out. First in point, the villain's lower half. For some reason, his legs seemed to merge with the floor. The spacetime-fold-like projection might account to the fluidity of his movements, but that remained to be proven. One possibility was that of a smaller microbot, a "nanobot". Doubtful primarily, all of those came to an end when GoGo told him of some intel.

"GoGo, guys, are you okay?", Hiro asked.

"We're fine, Hiro. There's something bugging me.", GoGo replied.

"What is it?"

"The dual scythe. How in the world can it move by itself?"

"I got no idea. Plus, he can fluidly move despite those wings. Just look how his feet were merged with the floor."

"How could that be? Microbots? Like the one with you?"

"That's my theory. And, concerning how fine they are, they can be 'nano'-bots."

"So those were controlling the scythe."

"But how? It's pretty evident that there are no nanobots holding the scythe."

"Unless they're stealthed."

Hiro stopped for a while. Everything was clear now. Regretting how he missed the point for a second, he went to think eventual conclusions.

.

The nanobots were controlled the same way as his microbots, that is by neuro-cranial transmission. He's sure of it. Plus, those minute robots got an extremely effective stealth system, enabling them to remove visible chemical residue from the smokescreen. And, if the nanobots were operated with a different yet interfering frequency, that might as well account for the disability of his bots.

.

After some more failed attempts of a successful attack, there's no choice but to resolve by brute force. His teammates looked at him with worried eyes. Unleashing a behemoth wasn't the most viable choice, but to save everyone, it might be justifiable.

"I'm so sorry. I have to do this.", Hiro said as he opened Baymax' port.

"You think you can slay God?", the enemy asked arrogantly.

"We'll see upon that. Baymax, destroy!", and he removed the nurse and barista chips, before re-locking the port. With the battle chip remaining, the subtle giant turned to a massive nightmare once again, with its eyes as red as blood. Immediately, it fixed a rocket punch to the self-proclaimed god.

.

The rocket punch was easily blocked by the dual scythe. But, Baymax' sudden thrust towards the enemy broke the latter's balance and defense. The monstrous entity did every single defense mechanism to disable the kill-bot, but in vain. Each and every time, Baymax would launch and assault that would break down his defenses. One of his wings even got ripped apart when it parried a well-heaved blow. Another got crippled, and the third lost its functions. Seeing that the villain lost a part of his control of the battle, as the microbots were somehow controllable now, Hiro went in for an all-out offensive.

"His defenses are down! Attack now!", he declared.

"I'm on it.", GoGo sped up. Fred and Wasabi went to aid, as Hiro used his microbots as an offense.

"Honey, contact the police and tell them to guard the area. I have a feeling that he's gonna escape."

"Got it.", and Honey Lemon did as she's told.

.

The battle raged again. Kill-type Baymax and Wasabi went head on. Hiro, GoGo, and Honey attacked from afar. Unfortunately, the enemy got an idea in mind. Since he couldn't subdue the killing machine, he went to round the others while evading the kill-bot. in time, he got to Hiro and heaved his scythe on him, only to be blocked by the microbots.

"You cannot stop God."

"Beginner's luck, but I just did."

"We're just the same. You'll wish that you should not have fought against divinity."

"Shut. Up!", and the genius pushed him back.

As the "God" was to unleash a flurry of slashes, a hard metallic sound echoed the battle-torn floor. The next thing they knew, the enemy was covering the left half of his face. GoGo managed to hit him hard that his mask broke off!

"I bet you should have seen that coming.", GoGo bragged.

"Well, how could he ever know? He's no god.", Hiro added. Apparently, they did not see who's behind the mask, as it regenerated with a black half.

"Be honored that your fighting capabilities impressed God himself.", the enemy replied as the heroes grouped together. Hiro returned the two other chips, and eventually Baymax to itself, to prevent any backfires.

"But, I'm afraid I have to spare your miserable lives for the moment. The new world awaits me.", he added.

As he did, a seal of light and a colossal shadow of himself grew in size. Then, a blinding flash. The team, save for Fred and Baymax, got distracted. Of course, that was an escape mechanism.

"He's running away!", Fred exclaimed, prompting the team to chase the villain to the rest of San Fransokyo.

.

The speed run went overboard. Swift with godspeed, the villain hoped the roofs of the buildings like he had league boots. Not at a loss and with GoGo's lead, the team was at his tail. Plus, the aerial follow-up by Hiro and Baymax won't let him just ran off easily.

"Baymax, scan him. In case we couldn't follow, let's just trace him.", Hiro commanded.

"Scan complete. Diagnosis: Transcendent. No other information viable for saving.", the nurse-bot concluded.

"What? So he can hide his vital traits…"

"I'm afraid that is the case."

Hiro held some seconds of silence, before relaying to the others that the enemy couldn't be traced. If he managed to tell Baymax' sensor that he's a god, he might as well alter some information to conceal his future whereabouts.

.

To everyone's surprise, in just a second they dropped guard, the "God" unleashed a burst of light-laced projectiles to the flying ones. GoGo warned them of it, and they did manage to cheat certain death. The night sky lit with explosions that could be misunderstood as fireworks by the people in peace.

"Hiro, are you okay?", GoGo worriedly asked.

"I-I'm fine. Where's Fred?", Hiro replied and noticed the sign-spinner to be missing. They found him with the god down a dead-end alley. Yeah, Fred gravity crushed the villain down there!

In swift descent, the heroes cornered the fleeing god.

"There's nowhere to go…", GoGo declared. In reply, the enemy regenerated his wings, as well as some more, numbering to eight. As the battle engaged for another time, they noticed something new and peculiar. There was now some sort of defense fluctuations that rendered him _invulnerable._at one point even, GoGo just passed through him! Add to that, his movements now left afterimages that could deal damage as well. Not a very good news.

"The new world is for the best of all.", he said as he saw the team stop on their hopeless attacks, "This is the power of a god!"

.

There had to be some way of putting him down. That's what Big Hero 6 believed. Noticing that he's out to escape, again, they went in pursuit. It was an intense run-after, hoping through one roof, dashing through one street, and by-passing one road to the other. Honey Lemon concocted almost every possible combination to try stop him, but likewise in vain. When they got to be near the enemy, he gave off a black smoke that Baymax scanned as "hallucinogenic", thus forcing them to keep distance.

.

There's always a high probability of collision during such kind of high-speed chases. But, considering it was a murderous madman with a complex that they're dealing with, the probability might be overlooked as well. The speed dropped down to rest upon reaching a busy highway. Unfortunately, they're at different sides of the road. With the speeding vehicles amidst them, the god was assured of an easy breakout. Looking straight to the face of "God", Hiro saw a subtle yet mocking smile. It pierced him inside out, and made him rekindle if they would just let him shrug off. With a lot to consider, the genius ran to continue the pursuit, relentlessly. Everything then wound up faster than he expected.

.

All that he knew was that he's about to be hit by a truck. Then he blanked out for a second. He found himself down, with the villain nowhere in sight. As he's to chase, he remembered the chilly omen he had about GoGo. In a feared plight, he looked at her with wide eyes, and that said fear got proved. Meanwhile, GoGo was down, in an emotionless shock, staring on her snapped right leg.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**I hope you see this coming! :)**

.

**ShoutOut to the Ultimate Jutsu of _Madara Uchiha_: Tengai Shinsei (Shattered Heaven). And yeah, shattered!**

**I'll do my best to update another this week. I'll try. *trollface***

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**How about a drama next chapter?**

.


	20. Ch 20 - When She Cries

**Chapter 20 – When She Cries**

.

The relentless chase finally ended with an unforeseen tragedy. The self-proclaimed God's mocking smile slashed the air between them, before totally vanishing in the darkness. The monstrosity was not heard for such time. Months would pass without anything more of him, at least for the meantime. If so he'd inevitably return, that's for another story to tell.

.

Not so far from that point in time, the team sat by the corridor. The clean white color of the walls, and the unnerving cold temperature added much to what they could feel. Hiro was especially afflicted with severe emotions. What happened to GoGo, to her best asset, was just too much.

"Hiro, she'll be fine. They're tending to her…", Wasabi unsurely said as he gently tapped the former 's shoulder. The genius never reacted. His mind was really being in turmoil, they thought.

Deep within, Hiro thought of one thing: _that the accident was his fault._ Mixed with his overlying worries, he couldn't help but to shed some tears. He did mess up this time, and that what his omen was all about.

.

Honey saw his broken plight and tended to him. Never did they see him be so broken since the death of Tadashi, and this could possibly be worse. GoGo turned out to be someone so dear to him.

"Please don't cry, Hiro. Everything will be fine…", Honey assured. Fred and Wasabi seconded the statement.

"Fine? After what happened?", Hiro, in a bit of an angry tone, replied. Fierce eyes pierced through Honey Lemon. She didn't mean to offend, but that's exactly where they're headed to.

"Yeah…", she unsurely answered, "Please be okay…"

"I'm not okay!", he ranted.

"Neither do we.", Wasabi interrupted, "Get ahold of yourself. It was an accident. There's no one to blame…"

"It's my fault… If I haven't lost my patience, this should not have happened… I just ruined her!"

The team stopped for seconds. They knew what he meant by "ruining" her, but that's not a proper argument to begin with. They, especially Honey, would not let him thrive in such a superfluous conclusion.

"It's not your fault! Don't you understand? It's an accident! An accident perpetrated by the enemy to access his escape…", she replied. Wasabi stopped her as soon as he saw her snapped.

"It is!"

"How many times should we have to tell you?! It is not your fault!", she tried to persuade.

"How many times would I have to tell you, too, that it is my fault?! It's mine and mine alone!"

"If that's what you want to believe, then fine! It is your fault!"

"Guys, keep your voices down. We might get thrown out.", Fred comically tried to mediate, but in vain.

"You know what… GoGo will surely be disappointed at what you're doing to yourself now… Woman up, Hiro. Woman up.", and she walked out.

Seeing that Honey went away, Hiro turned to Wasabi and Fred, and bade them to catch up with her.

"Guys, please follow her. Please leave me alone for some minutes…", he requested with a deep sigh. The two nodded to his words and ran after the eyeglassed girl. He might be on a breakdown, but he's still trying to fix things up. Alone, he thought of things.

.

Everything got into complication. Way back then, all they wanted was to fix each other's problems and that ushered them to be together. Then came those things they liked and was now heavily hindered by having GoGo on a sideline. All of their misfortunes came with that monster, and with that petty arrogance he, himself, had. If he hadn't ran after the enemy, his girl wouldn't have to save him at the cost of her dreams. He just destroyed her, as all of her happiness, or least most of it, were on her sheer ability to express her speed. Realizing that he's onto the blame game again, he shook his head for a reboot.

.

This time, he's to think things clearly. Geniuses had to work logically. He's up to solving the mess by doing so, he believed. First in point, her part-time job as a bike courier would surely be halted. Apparently, Honey's runway venture would be jeopardized as well, since she has to find another model for replacement, and she might start from scratch because of that. Add to that, GoGo would have difficulty in going to school, though it could be subverted by him helping her.

"I really messed up.", he mumbled to himself upon seeing those things in mind. Just as soon as he thought that he could somehow get them all through, an idea piled up his guilt. GoGo has to bail out of the bike race she's enthusiastically inclined to.

.

Meanwhile, Fred and Wasabi found Honey by the bench just outside the hospital. It was evident that she's trying to relieve herself of the bad air between her and Hiro. She tried to evade upon seeing the two trying to pacify her.

"Honey, wait!", Fred pleaded to her. They ended on a staring battle, which Fred might have won; since they sat down to have a talk. Wasabi cleared his throat.

"I think it is best if we understand Hiro. You two just got an unlikely fight…", the neat freak tried to build up his sentence.

"And you two were so noisy.", Fred added, nonsensically.

"What?"

"Uh… nothing."

"What we want to tell is that Hiro sure was affected by what happened. And, that's the reason why he's like that. Besides, it was his girlfriend that got into trouble, remember?", Wasabi explained.

"I-I know. I'm trying to understand him, but…"

"You still snapped out."

"Yeah…"

"Is it fine if we approach him to fix this up?"

"Of course.", she nodded, "But, can we stay here for a while? I have to think what to say. I've been so hard at him."

Now that everything's got cooldown-ed, Wasabi smiled in success as Fred gave out a hearty chuckle.

.

Hiro found himself running from his own guilt. The pressure it exerted was too much, and it couldn't be helped. After a short while, he's by the door of the hospital, hoping for a cool breeze to chill things off. Outside, he saw Fred and Wasabi talking to, and calming, Honey Lemon. To snap another part of life, he felt he have to sorry for his actions, but got overran by shame. As soon as they're to see him by the door, he swiftly backtracked his steps.

.

The genius ran into the doctor in charge of his girl. The latter was about to get out of the room when the other came running. The former was told that GoGo's leg was already secured and that it'll be healed for some two to three months. Mixed emotions flowed down Hiro's chest. At one, he's relieved to know that she could still run after some months, and that there's no permanent disability to haunt her. At another, she's still disabled for that span of time. Nevertheless, he gave off a deep sigh of relief.

.

In the room, GoGo was on a deep sleep. He slowly walked and sat beside her, and gently caressed her hair. Her right leg was now on a cast and was partly elevated. Her peaceful face now showed no sign of the awful horror that was the accident. He ended mumbling a humble apology, though she most likely wouldn't hear of it due to being asleep. Despite being a mumble, the silence of the room made his words be heard audibly to the corners. Little he knew that there's three persons standing by the door.

"Hiro!", Fred called.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! GoGo's resting!", Hiro hushed, "Oh, it's you guys."

"We brought you lovebirds some dinner. Come on, eat up.", Wasabi said.

"Well, I guess later. She's asleep since we brought her here, and she still do.", and he caressed her cheek. The junkie seemed to respond. As Wasabi and Fred were on the eat, Hiro and Honey decided to close the rift they formed moment ago.

"Uh, Hiro…", she started, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry about it too. I did the same thing."

"That's a chemical reaction."

"Haha. Is it?"

"I think so. By the way, Hiro, it was never your fault. Always keep that in mind."

"I-I will. So, are we friends again?"

"Hey, we did have a quarrel, but it didn't mean that we threw off the friendship.", and she went to playfully, but tightly, hug him.

"Thank goodness… Oof! I. Can't. Breathe."

"Oops. Sorry.", and they succumbed to a laugh. The team was one again.

"Guys, I'm wondering…", Hiro started.

"Wondering about what?", Wasabi asked.

"What are we gonna do about the events?"

"Relax, Hiro, and use that big brain of yours.", Honey replied. The genius said no more. Hearing the chemist quote a noticeable line from his late brother was enough to pump his big brain to work.

.

Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon stayed for sometime, waiting for GoGo to wake up. As for Hiro, he's quite thankful to have friends that would lighten things up for them. Dropping the seriousness around, he even got forced to eat up his dinner, of course by the three. Tough luck. Later, Aunt Cass, GoGo's mom, and Baymax found their way there. By telling a bit of refurnished story to hide the identity of Big Hero 6, they satisfied the worries of the loving parents. Baymax was made to scan GoGo's leg, as Hiro hoped for a much more favorable healing time, though the same span sprung up to conclusion. Another set of later…

"Are you sure about staying here, Hiro?", Honey asked.

"Someone has to look for GoGo. I'd rather stay.", Hiro replied.

"Boyfriend duties?", Fred asked.

"Uh huh. I think so."

"And some lovey-doveys?", Wasabi added.

"Hey! It's not!"

"Just kidding, fella. We gotta go. Don't be so hard on her, okay?", Fred concluded.

"I wi-… Wait, what?"

With another laugh, the rest of them left. Hir was left to be with his sleeping junkie. He took a seat, sat beside her, and fell into slumber minutes later.

.

His eyes were closed for sometime. It's been a long day, and everything that happened was unarguably tiring. The entire place was a total tonedown. The lights were dim, the temperature's refreshing, and the bedsheet where he laid his head was paradise. However, the slumber turned out to be a nap, as he felt being waken up. Someone's shaking his head by the hair.

.

Of course, it was GoGo who shook him up. Her innocent face would certainly imply that she knew nothing, or at least little, of what she got through. Add to being on a fresh boot up, the genius was bugged about how might she react upon the sight of her broken leg. So, he tended to her as o block her line of sight to it.

"Hiro… Where am I?", she asked in a somewhat groggy tone.

"GoGo! Thank goodness you're awake!.. You're in the hospital.", he replied, carefully picking words.

"Hospital? W-what happened?", and her expression turned out to be alarmed and worried. Hiro now felt something bad. He felt that it would be a pain to her.

"Uh… T-There's an… accident…", he tried to explain. But, before he could even finish it, she shove him aside.

Her eyes widened in unpleasant surprise and she lightly shivered. Almost immediately, a tear fell from her eyes.

"No…", she said in disbelief, before bursting into a bitter, but silent, weep.

He was right all along. And, he could no longer bear to see her in that state. Her sobs pierced him like a sword. It was the first time he saw her so helpless and so hopeless. He felt her fear of being restrained from doing what she loved. Could not carry the pressure anymore, he went beside her and pulled her to an embrace. There, at his arms, she cried herself to sleep, hoping that it was all a nightmare.

.

Seeing her breakdown turned to a peaceful sleep, he got determined to help her out, even with ideas almost or was impossible. He spent the night thinking of what to do. He could not be stopped. He's got a big brain after all.

.

* * *

_I have to help her. No matter what. I will help GoGo win her race._

* * *

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**A truckload of unexpected events pushed my timeline to utter chaos. :(**

**There's work misunderstanding (plenty of them), broken water pipes, _League of Legends_ red streak, and, of course, the Writer's block. Add to that, there's also a bit of a pressure to me finishing "Ties That Bind".**

.

**Since I'm pretty getting back to shape, let's set things here:**

**1\. The Line Between Them (Sp. Chapters may or may not be made to existence)**

**2\. Ties That Bind – Sherman &amp; Penny (Same concerning Sp. Chapters)**

**3\. True Love Sp. Chapter 4**

**4\. Other future works.**

**That's how the stories would be prioritized, so please be patient and accompany me to the rest of the ride. ;)**

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at the profile page also!**

**Getting back in shape and some mission impossible. All in the next chapter! See ya!~**

**.**


	21. Ch 21 - Everything You Want

**Chapter 21 – Everything You Want**

.

The genius mind was again challenged. This time, it was a genuine feat. It wasn't like the same challenges he encountered as he ventured his way to the subjects he liked least. This one was about trying to push the boundary between the real and the impossible. No matter what the odds, the atoner would certainly do everything to correct the things he messed, or he believed he did.

.

Hiro stood up and walked around, thinking every possible element that could enable GoGo to win despite her condition. Apparently, she would be slowed down to the extreme extent. Back and forth he went. The pressure of giving up creeped on him at occasions, but the junkie's peaceful face enticed him to continue. He took the sheets of paper and the pen that was on the nearby table, and went on.

.

Cast. That's the first thing that ever crossed his mind. Getting those bones, or fragments of bones, held together was the main healing for them, yet it would hinder her from even joining the race. Rationally, the fracture must be held by a lightweight, yet relatively sturdy material. How was that even possible? Also, considering their commitment to Honey Lemon as her models, the said cast must be noticeable. Prosthetics could yield, but the same question still lingers.

"How in the world is that possible?", he murmured.

GoGo seemed to move, and it prompted him to comically cover his lips.

The boy slowly went back to sit beside the sleeping girl. Having the important variables in mind, he spent some hours designing a cast that was lightweight, sturdy, and unnoticeable. Soon, crumpled papers rained to the trash bin. One, two, three, then four… and so on. Eventually, the last fell also, and he's out of material. This, in turn, prompted him to rest and resume the designing some other time.

.

The next morning, GoGo got released out to her home as per the doctor's go-signal. Well, it was partly due to the insistence of the patient herself. Add the siding of Hiro and the others, she got what she wanted. The ambiance of the gang altogether yet remained the same on the way to the Tomago residence, though Hiro's pretty unsure about the junkie. She's in danger of not making it to the competition, but since she's having a, well, good time, it could be that he's overconcluding.

.

Later on, after the team helped out, they went on their respective ways. Save that to Hiro, who was left with the speedster. But, before they did go, the genius bade them to talk at the café by evening. Back to the room, he tended to the girl, who was currently lying down the bed.

"Hiro.", GoGo called up to him, as he was seemingly in deep thought.

"Y-Yes? Do you need something, GoGo? Does somewhere hurt?", he somewhat hysterically replied.

"Relax, nerd, I'm fine."

"Hey! You're a nerd too, remember?... Well, good thing.", he sighed.

"You better rest."

"Me? Rest? Come on. I'll accompany you. Besides, I'm not tired yet."

"Your eyes says otherwise.", she rebutted, pertaining to his obviously tired eyes.

"But how about you?"

"I'm fine. Mom's with me."

"Well, if you insist… Don't worry, I'll do my best to make you legible for that race… I assure you."

"Hiro, y-you don't have to overexert yourself…"

"I insist. It's my fault anyway…", but before he even finished the sentence, he got pinched by the cheek, which made him howl in sweet pain.

"Don't blame yourself, you self-destructive nerd… If you want to help me, I want you to rest and not make me worry, got it?", she bargained, though she knew that he'd be stubborn and still try for it.

Eventually, as the sun was about to set, GoGo went with the assurance. She could feel the guilt of the other one, despite her reminder not to take the blame. Knowing Hiro, he'll definitely do the entirety of his brain out to get her back to the pedestal.

"Thank you for being with me, nerd."

.

Hiro then went home for good. It was already evening when he reached the café. It was closing, yet there's several shadows seen from the window, and one of them's plump. The team was there as he told them to be. The genius entered with a sigh and a smile.

"Hey, guys…", he muttered.

"Hiro! Mah man! What took you so long?", Fred greeted and pulled him to a seat.

"Just stuff… I mean, I can't just leave her behind."

"Well, good to know.", Wasabi replied. Meanwhile, Aunt Cass called for the "marshmallow" and bade it to save errands. Barista chip on the move.

"Uh… Are you guys okay?", Hiro asked after a moment of silence. He did so, really, when he saw Honey's sad expression. A cheery girl on a sad note? Something sure happened.

"Honey's planning to bail out of the contest once there's no one to substitute for GoGo…", Wasabi explained.

"What? No! Y-you can't!", Hiro interrupted, "I've got a plan in mind."

"A plan?", Honey implored.

"Yeah. We'll change GoGo's cast to a prosthetic one. It has to be light, so she could maneuver with it like it wasn't there. It also has to be like it's not there, you know, for the ramp purposes…", he tried to build his plan.

"But, Hiro…", Honey tried to interrupt.

"We can't just give up. If this won't work, there are other plans. If still not, there would be proxies for us?"

"Proxies for the two of you?", Fred asked.

"I'm not going without GoGo. And I'm certain we could pull this through."

"Okay… Hiro.", Wasabi sighed and explained, "I think it's not possible."

"It's not?"

"Yeah. Reducing the mass of the cast might also reduce its ability to hold the broken leg together. So, to maintain the hold, GoGo must not move with her natural speed."

"Umm... I got something.", Fred butted in.

"What is it?"

"How about she use boots in the fashion show?", and it was both senseless and brilliant for an idea.

"That actually solves one.", Hiro replied.

"But she can't race, still…", Honey added.

"What's the plan now? Hiro's not that feasible, and Fred only solved one.", Wasabi asked, "We still have to reduce the cast's weight as to make it not hinder her pedals."

"But my idea of boots was brilliant, wasn't it? Much more if we could adjust the designs to fit with the boots.", Fred said.

"Let's just clear this: we're not dropping anything off. I'll try to find a way about GoGo. You guys continue what must be done. Agree?", Hiro verified.

"Agreed.", Wasabi and Fred answered.

"Thanks for all your efforts, Hiro. I'm sure GoGo would be so happy to know about you.", Honey said to the genius.

Sometime later, after a set of snack and some hot chocolate, the team dispersed on their way home. Hiro immediately went upstairs to his room, but after grabbing his dinner on the kitchen. Baymax and Mochi followed him, albeit "slowly".

.

The boy spent the entire late night researching about a solution. He even implored Baymax to help him by scanning the entire "scannable" Internet. They got some possible solutions, but it could only solve one and diversely contradict the other problem.

"That is not feasible for both of the problems.", Baymax declared for the n-th time since they started brainstorming.

Hiro threw himself to the bed on despair. As he's lying down, he searched for a microbot and was looking for it. Then, he sat up, saw the nurse-bot, and got a lightbulb moment. The idea of baymax' skeleton being so firm and sturdy struck him. An idea of a bot-based stealthed cast got on his mind. If only he could reduce the size of the microbots to enable a form of stealth, then it won't be a problem. On a second move of thought, he realized that it was done already. The supervillain they chased employed it.

"Of course, I can do it…", he murmured and looked again to Baymax.

"Are you okay, Hiro?", the nurse-bot asked due to Hiro's eureka moment.

"How could I ever forget that?! I redesigned you!", he happily exclaimed, pertaining to Baymax' skeleton. Looking things on a different angle, indeed.

.

The next day came in swift wings. It happened to be a Sunday, and somewhat unfortunately, the day before the finals. Still, the determinator was not taken aback. After a succulent ham, for breakfast, he went at the front of his PC and sent the go-signal for everyone to mobilize. Via email, he bade Wasabi to start working on the bike modifications or resume if have started on it. At the back of his mind, he's relieved that the finals week came, as it would give them a breathing room to train GoGo's new cast and eventually solve the dilemmas. He then went to work on the cast. In layman's terms, he fused the idea of Baymax' skeleton, his microbots, and the stealthy nanobot technology observed from the enemy. Big brain worked for love.

.

The said day went fast. The genius was busy on the engineering, and its reverse, of the cast. All the skipped meals and snacks were not in vain as he finished rebuilding it. All that he need was GoGo to test it, and it won't take long for that. Time check: 5 in the afternoon.

"What do you think, Baymax?", Hiro bragged the item to his robot-nurse.

"Congratulations, Hiro.", it replied.

"Hey, nerd, what's up?", a voice was heard after the door creaked open.

"Nothing much. Just a cast for you… GoGo? What?! Why are you here? It's already late.", Hiro replied. It was GoGo, and she's on a crutch.

"I'm just checking on you. Besides, it's just five."

"I should be the one checking on you."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, why are you even…", he said.

But, before he could finish, GoGo slipped her step and might have a bad fall. The nerd swiftly pulled her by a hug. Baymax caught him by the sleeve, since he's falling down with her.

"A-Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy or something?", he worriedly asked.

"Aw. The nerd missed me."

"Ha-ha. Very funny.", he replied nonchalantly in a comical change of mood.

"So, you're working on a cast?", she asked as the nerd helped her sit down on his bed.

"Yeah. And with this, you'll be able to race on the upcoming… race.", he explained, much to the surprise of the junkie.

"Hiro…"

"You will win the race. And we'll win the ramp, too. Trust me.", he assured her with a tone of excitement. All that she could do was smile lovingly.

.

* * *

**Notes:**

.

**Finally, I'm up to write the chapter before the penultimate. After a lot of struggles too get out of the writer's f*****g block, I made it through. :)**

**Time to finish the unfinished business.**

.

**Also, concerning Special Chapters, I've decided to include at least three! Yes, not one, not two, but least three. And one of them will be some sort of homage to a certain Chapter 9. *ehem***

** .**

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at th****e profile page also!**

**To all who have waited for this, thank you very much! I salute you, guys and gals!**

**P.S.: Good luck to the Philippine National Team (Gilas Pilipinas) in the 2015 FIBA Asian Championship. (That's basketball by the way) ;)**

.


	22. Ch 22 - Wonders Never Cease

**Chapter 22 – Wonders Never Cease**

.

* * *

_We only got a week to set it all up. Now that the cast is set, and Wasabi's working on the bike, I believe we can bring GoGo's full potential by next week._

_…_

_Day 1 – Monday:_

_Final exams and some taste of nasty cramming. Nevertheless, they're such a breeze to be a problem. No worries._

_Right after that, I trained GoGo in walking her legs. The cast was as good as ever. Best of all, she got over the trauma and even managed to run and to exhibit parkour moves. She's one heaven of a hardworker._

_As of the bike, Wasabi and Fred are working on it, with the usual labor division. Wasabi constructs and Fred finances. By the end of the day, the bike framework was complete and it's about 30% ready, I think._

_._

_Day 2 – Tuesday:_

_Final exams, again. Not as easy as yesterday, but still manageable. Still no worries._

_Afterwards, I jogged with GoGo around the school premises. Seriously, she's like uninjured at all. Her running speed was still fast, she's still got that penchant for speed, and she's still cute. I wanted to believe that we're on our way solving our problems. But, it wasn't the case. When we decided to make her try biking, that's where something wrong came out. She lost her balance, and had her ride fell several times. Worse, as she's on a good ride, she lost it and almost fell horribly. If I'm not there as a human life net, it would have been disastrous._

_._

_Day 3 – Wednesday:_

_Free day! And, it's a good thing since I've got to train GoGo concerning her balance. We decided to give SFIT a visit, since we forgot to check on Wasabi and the "Augmented" (that's what he called the project) yesterday._

_As soon as we got there, GoGo went on practice. It wasn't so shocking that she got her prowess back after that overexertion. However, she said of a sharp pain on her broken leg. In a state of panic and adrenaline rush, I carried her to the Nerd Lab like she's so light. Seriously, Honey got to stop taking pictures._

_The cast loosened at some point, so I have to redesign it a bit. It ended perfectly, as it held the leg firmly again, and I believe it won't bulge or whatsoever._

_As for the bike, somewhere 60% complete, courtesy of the Wasabi-Fred team._

_._

_Day 4 – Thursday:_

_Who in the earth got the idea of pulling the hardest subjects in one day? C'mon History and Chemistry. Not fair. Worried._

_Apparently, we're in a not so good vibe about this. It's not a really good combo, well, in our terms. All we got's to hope that it won't fell down so hard._

_And so later, GoGo and I went to improve her time. First, in a good jog. Then, in a sprint. After that, a good ride on a normal bike. Lastly, we went to try on a sample Maglev bike. Everything's going fine._

_As for the bike, Wasabi's almost done for it. He's onto some calibration, as of the moment. Can't wait for us to give it a try!_

* * *

Hiro closed the journal. As for this Friday morning, he's to have GoGo for a final test run on the finalized Maglev bike. Wasabi worked his soul out just to be in schedule, so it had to be expected that he won't be anywhere until the exams. Case in point, the last set of those exams were on the late afternoon. They had the perfect opportunity for the morning.

.

Just as he's up to go, his phone rang, and he's triggered to do some haste.

"Hello?", he answered.

"Hiro, just where on the world are you?!", GoGo asked him in interruption.

"I'll be right there. In a minute, I think."

"Seriously, where are you?"

"I'm on the way."

"You're still home, aren't you? Well, I'll be waiting for you at the Nerd Lab."

"Okay. Got it."

"Don't tell me you're gonna be late on Monday. I'm expecting you to cheer for me, you know."

"Of course, I won't be late on Monday.", he replied as he went down the stairs, "I'll be there."

"Thanks, nerd. I'll be waiting. Bye."

"Bye, GoGo. I l…"

"You what?"

"No nothing. I'll be there in no time."

.

Soon, he rushed down the café, ate some, and hugged his Aunt Cass goodbye. Then, he sprinted to the Institute. He got to fix that mope for easier transportation, won't he? Add to the case, he almost ran to a vehicle a couple of times due to a blank sprint. His mind was somewhere else, really.

.

Moment ago, he almost said that he loved GoGo straight to her face. What in the world was he thinking? They're just in a contract. Nothing could be real. Or, could there be? Thoughts circled his mind like a typhoon gathering immense strength, and it left him confused. How in try to make their relationship real? Who knows what will happen?

.

Hiro pondered about those things up to when he reached the lab. Seated down and playing with his pen, he tried to decide if he'll come up with a confession of sorts. However, it came to an abrupt end when somebody snuck behind him, as he happened to lay his sight away from the door.

"What's up, nerd?"

"Whoa!", he fell from his seat. The speedster picked him up, definitely, though with a chuckle.

"GoGo, you shouldn't sneak up like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!", he added.

"You're too serious. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Just things…"

"What kind of 'things'? C'mon, pray tell."

"Not really important things. So, let's go?"

"You haven't answered my question, Hiro."

"I'm nervous. You know, for Monday.", he tried to utilize an escape route. She just smiled at him and pulled him by the hand. She smiled like she got something heartwarming. As for him, he let out a deep sigh for that fluid topic escape. If not, it could have blown out prematurely.

.

And so, the couple went out to test the Wasabi-redesigned Maglev bike. It was such a rebirth for that machine. From the colors to the functions, the neat freak really did his work.

"This is cool.", Hiro praised for the n-th time.

"I know, Hiro.", GoGo replied, "Let's start this thing."

The test run went smoothly, though she still got some review to do concerning the additional functions of the bike. A gear-shifting system incorporated into a bike really was bizarre. Speedwise, she's as good as ever. She can even beat out her previous record for about five seconds! Truly, it almost seared his heart out due to worrying about her "super" speed, but he couldn't help, at the same rate, to be happy that she's ready for combat. Her smile, once she knew she got her time improved, almost melted the genius.

"I know you could do it!", Hiro happily pointed to the stopwatch, while trying to hide an evident blush.

"Thanks to you, nerd… Hey, what's with that face, you humanoid tomato?", she spurred at him.

"N-Nothing… I-I'm just… impressed."

"Blushing while impressed? You've got some serious issues there.", she jokingly replied.

"Yeah, right. I think so, too.", he sarcastically answered. To his surprise, she pulled him to the bike.

"Let's stroll around.", she snugly said. In response, he tried to escape like a scared-to-the-bone kid, but, of course, in vain.

"Oh, and let's drop by my home. I wanna refresh myself before the exams. I'm sweaty all over.", she added as they prepared to roll.

Seeing that as a proper reason, Hiro said no more. There they went to a heaven of a speedy ride, even faster that what they usually do.

.

* * *

_… and so we went around San Fransokyo in a sort of a continued warm-up (well, as for her). Really, she looked like not exerting any effort at all, not even a look of hesitation due to her injury. Hardwork really paid off._

_._

_Soon, we reached her home, as she said we must. It's normal for her to sweat lots since she's the one doing the pedals. I'm left waiting on her room. It's almost lunch by that time._

_._

_To my surprise, she suddenly entered with only a towel as covering. For real, GoGo, you trust me that much?! Anyway, I felt extremely weird. I felt some sort of extreme pressure. If her mom hadn't called for us to have lunch, I might have stayed longer for something to escalate. Thanks goodness._

_…_

_Day 6 – Saturday:_

_We heard that Honey's burning every midnight oil to finish the dresses, so we decided to give her a hand. GoGo and I went to her home and we got to see what her room looked like. Yeah, Chemistry and girly thins swirled together. Pink is everywhere, as expected._

_._

_About the dresses, they're both complicated and awesome. I don't know how to further describe it, but I, as well as GoGo, can't wait to wear it!_

* * *

That Sunday, the team went up to the Nerd Lab for final discussions and other things. It was judgement day tomorrow, and they couldn't afford any setbacks. There went additional instructions, more instructions, suggestions, pizza party, and the like. More as one expected, it turned out to be some sort of relaxation time, maybe to toe things down.

.

Later on, Hiro and GoGo stealthily slipped from the midst of the group. They decided to walk around until they found themselves passing time on that fence. Highly reminiscent of something, or someone.

"And it is. Really.", GoGo concluded on an earlier topic they're talking with. The boy smiled at her.

"Now what's with that smile? You nerd.", she added.

"Hey, smiling's not that bad."

"It makes me think you're up to something. Knowing that you hadn't won any pranks from me…"

"I-It's not that. I'm just… relieved."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really. After all that happened, we ought to be relieved. We just have to win our battles tomorrow and we're on the fun part."

"Everything's the fun part. Thank you for everything, Hiro. I owe you a lot."

"Always welcome, GoGo. Always welcome."

"Oh, and be there too. Watch me as I win the race."

"I'll be there."

"Promise me. I'll win the race, and you'll be there. Pinky swear?", she laid down the conditions.

"Pinky promise.", he declared, in a bit of surprised expression, as they coiled fingers.

"So, we'll cut off the pinky of the one who wouldn't cling to his promise. That's a deal."

"What? That's too harsh."

"Just kidding, nerd. Though it's the traditional consequence to that."

"Ha-ha. Very funny.", he monotonously replied.

"Anyway, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What's your plan after this school year?"

That hit him hard. The end of that school year would also mean the end of their contract, unless they fail on a back sub. He could take advantage of it, but definitely would not. He went to utter silence, something the other would be confused of. She's not dumb, and she knew something's gone wrong.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Well… we're just the same. I don't know what to do, either.", she said with a look at him, and then to the far beyond.

The silence extended to both of them. It seemed that they wanted to talk of the "same" problem, but couldn't. It persisted for sometime, until Honey Lemon butted in, with her squealy voice, and dragged them back to the lab. It might as well be a lifesaver rather than a nuisance.

.

After fun times, the team decided to dismiss as early as 7. Tomorrow's gonna be tiring, and they couldn't afford the much needed rest. Their hearts brimmed with excitement and uncertainty. And, as for Hiro's, there's deliberate sadness, too.

"So, this is it. Tomorrow's the day…", Honey sighed.

"Everything we've worked for… is going to be put to test.", Fred added like he's not Fred.

"At least, everything was planned now.", Wasabi said.

"Guys, you take it easy. We'll win this together. Right, nerd?", GoGo asked Hiro, as she rested her hand on his shoulder. There's he, staring to nothingness.

"Wha-What? Y-Yeah.", he stuttered.

"Are you okay or somethin'?"

"I'm just thinking something else."

"Whatever it is. Best of luck to us.", and she ruffled his hair.

"Aw. C'mon. Going lovey-dovey in front of the team.", Fred started.

"At least let us go home, Hiro. You lover boy.", Wasabi added.

"Would you two stop it?!", Hiro replied, and the laughter echoed the café.

.

Honey and GoGo were the first to go. But, before they do, the genius winked to the chemist. Earlier, the former decided to talk it out at the right time. This was now that time, obviously, and he designated Honey to take the other girl home. There they sat on a round table…

"What's bugging you, little fella?", Fred asked.

"Is it about GoGo?", Wasabi asked in succession. Question combo at its finest.

"Yeah. It's about her."

"You two quarreled again?", the neat freak implored.

"No. No. Not that. It's already the end of the semester…"

"Aw. She'll still visit you for the break.", Fred dumbly suggested.

"… I don't wanna let her go. I don't want the contract to end.", he ranted in a sad note.

"So you really did love her.", Wasabi concluded.

"Yeah. I love her. Everything and all."

"What's the problem on the expiring contract?", Fred asked, "You just renew for it, right?"

"It's not that simple, Fred."

"Did she say anything about not extending your relationship? I didn't hear anything like that."

"But…"

"No more buts and coconuts. If she never said about breaking up with you, then she might as well in the same place as you are now.", Fred explained like a pro. Wasabi just smiled as the former seemed to outwit the team lead.

"Do you have any plans?", Wasabi asked.

"N-None. I don't know what to do. There's just no other angle.", Hiro sadly replied.

"How about we get serious here?", Fred suggested after an eye communication with Wasabi.

"Take it out of the contract, Hiro, and get it to the next level.", Wasabi replied the best possible solution, "We might have no experience about that, but that's the only way. Make it real."

The genius stared at them, seemingly formulating a plan in mind.

* * *

_I'm dead nervous. This is going to be the first time that I'll be doing such a thing. Well, if there's no other angle than this one, I might as well try._

_I'll let it all out. All or nothing, now or never, chance or no chance._

* * *

.

**Notes:**

**Ah finally. Got the will to update.**

**I've been on a lot of things lately, including a loss of a basketball team I'm rooting for. (Check the previous notes for specificity)**

**For the sake of those readers out there, let's not talk about it. :)**

**If not for the inspiration instilled to me by "Codename: Piano Girl", I might as well uploaded this on a later date. So thanks to her.**

.

**Anyway, I'm up to a different thing concerning the next chapter. It might be almost the same, but there will be a striking difference. It's up to you to see it or not. *trollface***

.

**Feel free to follow, favorite, review, suggest, and share! And vote on my poll at th****e profile page also!**

**Up next, the penultimate chapter, and "the culmination of everything that has come before". **

**(I'm not pertaining to _Avengers: Infinity War_, just to be clear, though the end part of the teaser gave me wonderful chills)**

**See ya, and let's roll! :D**

.


	23. Notice 1 - Determination

**Notice 1 – Determination**

.

Greetings, everyone! **Type 0** here.

As we all know, it's been months (or probably a year, I actually lost count), since I last updated my stories here. First and foremost, my deepest apology for the unannounced hiatus. Life has given me lots of lemons, and one heck of a roller coaster ride, and work's as time demanding as ever (I can actually write a story 'bout that, haha). But to be honest and to clear this out, I've been a broken man for months. There's no motivation, no inspiration to write anything down. If it isn't in my principle to value life, I can bet that I could have been dead by now. Well, it did hurt when you finally find the one you've been looking for and then lose her because you're a screw up. Everything's a mess that time. Everything's falling apart. All that I held into was "Determination" to reach out. But, it was all in vain, as you can never reach out someone who doesn't want you reaching out. And just as Undyne got reformed to be the Undying with sheer amounts of "Determination" (_Undertale_ reference), I can also feel my determination reforming me to someone better, and as of now, I can feel my motivation to write coming back. Just a few more push and I'll be back.

And concerning of plans, to get back to you since the hiatus, I'll be doing some changes about my writing plans here. Most will be scrapped off entirely and we'll be focusing on at least four projections: "**Ties That Bind**", "**The Line Between Them**", **TLBT Sequel**, and "**The Wheel of Fate**", all from _Big Hero 6_ and _Mr. Peabody and Sherman_ shelves. To be honest also, I'm planning on writing something 'bout _Undertale_ and _Gravity Falls_ (Still can't choose between Wendip and Dipifica, though the former is most likely). So yeah, the profile page will most likely be overhauled with updates.

Just keeping you updated, guys and gals. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm planning to change my username but I can't seem to choose between "_TheGrandRomantic_" (My Tuber Simulator IGN) and "_The Legendary Mallows_". I hope you understand my plight, and again, I'm really sorry for the hiatus.

So then, stay awesome. **_I'll be back soon_**.

.

_"The will to keep living. The resolve to change fate. Let's call this power... 'Determination'."_

* * *

**My utmost thanks for ****_CookYllen_****. I'm really thankful I that met you here and that you became my friend, bro bro.**

**P.S.: In TLBT, there's a reason why that "God" sorta identifies himself like Bhunivelze. I will be writing upon that after this one. It's gonna be one heck of a story. Promise.**

**P.P.S.: ****_BROFIST_**** by ****_Roomie_**** and ****_LA Devotee_**** by ****_Panic! at the Disco_**** were as addictive as ever. _Undertale_ is a great game. Really. You must try them out.**

**See you soon, everyone.**


End file.
